


No Ordinary Love

by ChastityAdams



Category: Bridget Westfall - Fandom, Franky Doyle - Fandom, Fridget - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChastityAdams/pseuds/ChastityAdams
Summary: Because I am a huge fan of Wentworth and Franky Doyle and I have finally caught up with all the seasons. I find myself missing Franky and Bridget so I decided to write a fan fiction. This will be my first fan fiction so please bear with me. Thank you In Advance.People always say opposites attract. That couldn't be more true for Franky and Bridget.Franky Doyle is an inmate serving time at Wentworth for a serious assault. Love is the last thing on her mind. Since Red shut down her drug ring she has found herself in a lot of fire. Before she can focus on anything she has to rectify that situation.Bridget Westfall has been hired by the board to keep an eye on the Governor. The last thing on her mind was love. But at first sight of seeing Franky Doyle she is caught off guard and feeling things she's never felt before.When Franky and Bridget finally interact neither can deny the heated passion. The feelings that have sneaked up on them cannot be ignored. They both soon realize they have found love that is quite unusual and in an even more unordinary environment.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall, Fridget - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

First Sight:

Franky's POV

I storm out of the office. I can't believe how petty Vinegar Tits is being. Shit bitches have said way worse to her than me. I'm not surprised though, because Ferguson has been trying to take me and Red down since she got here. Everyone else may not have a clue, but I know Ferguson is a psychopath and Vera is one of her puppets. So, of course it's easy for Ferguson to manipulate her in her agenda to bring me down. Anyway, I was so gutted all I wanted to do was get as far away from there as possible. As I'm speed walking down the corridor and minding my business, that strange face I'd seen in the counseling center earlier comes walking toward me.

"Hey, we didn't get to talk earlier," she says with her little soft voice.

I just shrug and keep walking hoping she gets the hint to leave me alone.

"You're Franky Doyle, aren't you?" She fires off turning and following my every move.

I see someone is persistent, I stop and look at her. "Yeah and?"

"Why don't you come and see me?" she asks.

"What's in it for me?"

Before she can respond Tina and Cindy Lou block one direction of the hallway and their whack ass goons block the other direction. Don't get it twisted I'm never scared but I have common sense and I knew at this moment I was outnumbered. I couldn't depend on Booms because she was still pissed that I let Red burn her hands.

"I need a miracle not a counselor," I tell Little Miss Spunky.

"Why don't you come and talk about it," she continues.

I look at her and roll my eyes, then storm into the library. "Oh what the hell, my parole is already fucked anyway."

I start turning over chairs, Little Miss Spunky stands there trying to intervene.

"What's wrong, Franky? Why don't we talk about the anger?"

"I don't do talking!" I throw a desk over and another chair.

"If you don't stop I will have to call an officer," Little Miss Spunky threatens.

"Do it!" I yell and move over to the book shelves. She just stands there. "You're all talk." I start knocking down every book I see, throwing them and yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Doyle, what's going on?" Mr. Jackson enters the library. I throw some more books and yell louder. "Okay, I'm slotting her."

"Bout damn time." I am relieved. I stick my middle finger up in Tina's face as I am carried out.

Bridget's POV

Most therapists would have shied away from that type of commotion and felt that even bothering to interact with the client was useless. Me on the other hand I know there's something going on underneath Franky Doyle's tough girl demeanor. I can't explain it but I feel deep in my heart and soul that a gem is under that tough exterior. I want to break down her walls and get to that sweet center. I have been hearing a lot about Franky since I was hired to work here. She is by far one of the smartest inmates I have ever been presented with and it doesn't hurt that she's fine and has a lot of sexiness about her.

"Oh God did I just say that?" I asked myself out loud.

That rage and act she put on in the library worried me. I wanted to make sure she was okay. So, I follow them to the slot. Once she was locked in I couldn't help myself, I wanted her out.

"Can I speak to her?" I ask Ferguson.

"No." Ferguson refuses.

"I would like to know where that aggression comes from."

"It comes from her being a convicted criminal. She threw a pan of boiling oil in someone's face. She's a drug dealer and a violent delinquent, she is beyond help," Ferguson insults.

I knew better, I also knew the tension Ferguson has for Doyle and Smith. "I disagree. I think there's more to her than that."

"Your opinion is irrelevant."

"The department doesn't think so."

I can't stand Ferguson's big bird looking ass. I was glad when she disappeared out of my face. I stay back for a moment just staring at Franky through the tiny glass. She is a firecracker definitely and doing something to me that I can't explain. I smile at her hoping she'll smile back. When she flashes me a little smirk and that dimple showed, I was smitten.

Franky's POV

Little Miss Spunky was looking at me like she was undressing me with her eyes. I wasn't able to get a close enough look at her to make an overall evaluation just yet. But I do know something about her is different. I would love to know how her skin tastes on my tongue. Just thinking about her is making my pussy wet, right now.

"Get it together, Franky."

I am not going to lie for the first time I was scared. Scared that this woman was out of my league. That was saying something. Hell is she even gay? Because I can't fall for another closeted scared gay woman like Erica or a gate gay like Kimmy. Ironically I couldn't get Little Miss Spunky out of my mind. Even as I tried to sleep that night. The only thing that kept her out of my thoughts was the loud crying Jodie was doing in the cell next to me. I knew the Freak was fucking with her. I saw her walk past my window, oh crazy ass bitch. After what seems like forever I was finally able to sleep.

The next morning it was almost as if she was reading my mind. The door to my cell opens and in walks Little Miss Spunky herself. Looking good and smelling even better. Damn, I wanted to rip her clothes off right there and devour her.

"I've got good news," she says sweetly.

I fold my hands on my stomach and smile. "You're not wearing any panties?"

She laughs. Checkmate, if I can make a woman laugh like that I know I have a chance of getting her.

"The governor has agreed on your release. We decided that a counseling session might be more beneficial."

Even though Little Miss Spunky was cute, I didn't want to leave now that I knew the Freak was fucking with Jodie. "Nah."

"Up, Doyle," Smiles demands.

"I wanna stay." I remain laying right where I am.

"Don't make me drag you out of here," Smiles threatens.

I shrug calling her bluff. She enters the cell past Little Miss Spunky and grabs my ankles, pulling me up.

"Uhhh, all right," I groan and stomp out of the cell.

Bridget's POV

I can see that I have my work cut out for me, but I can also see that it's going to be worth it. Franky Doyle in just the few interactions I've had with her is definitely someone worth putting in the work for.

"Oh, God am I really falling for a client?" As I thought about that, that familiar tingle in my panties that I had yesterday the moment she entered the counseling center returned. I had to cross my legs before I was able to leave the cell. I have never believed in the term love at first sight, until now.

What I'm going to do with that and where to go from here I have no clue. Besides Franky is a wild, young woman, who seems like the fuck and quit type. I'm sure she's broken many hearts in her days. Guess I'll have to keep my cool, remain professional and see what transpires.


	2. First Session

Franky's POV

"So, I take it you're in trouble with the other prisoners? You clearly wanted to be slotted yesterday. Why is that?"

I pay Bridget no mind as I stand there staring out the blinds waiting for this session to end.

"Come on, talk to me," I can hear the pleading in her voice.

I turn slightly and look at her. "Talking doesn't help me. Talking isn't gonna solve jack shit."

She smiles like I've just said something worth a million bucks. "You study law?"

I shrug. "So?"

"Isn't that all talk? I hear you're pretty good. Can form detail conclusions, give analysis of a case. I hear you've helped a lot of your peers get reduced charges and less time on their sentences. You're working to change and fix the lives of everyone else but yourself. I think that is a shame."

Now I knew she was trying hard as hell to get me to open up. Still I wasn't moved at all. "You can't help me so give it up."

"What do you really want out of life, Franky? Do you ever see yourself leaving this place?" No one has ever asked me that before. 

I nod, she's got my attention now, because she sounds genuinely concern. "Yeah, pretty fucking soon actually."

"And how do you envisage that?"

"What's the point?"

"Humor me! Paint me a picture."

Alright, I gotta hand it to her she's good. I move away from the window and sit down in front of her. Before I can even speak her blue eyes catch my full attention. Damn they are beautiful. Fuck she's beautiful. Anyway, back to this picture she wants me to paint.

"I wanna walk outta those gates. This place is just a pile of ashes. And I wanna be picked up by a hot girl...in a hot car..." I pause and take a deep breath, feeling like I'm about to cry. "And driven off into the sunset." Tears flood my eyes.

Bridget's POV

And there it is! That sweet center I was talking about. I knew she had it in her. I could see love in her eyes. She'd shown me her heart without even knowing it and my heart was fully taken over and in love with her. I exhale and watch her carefully as she tries to fight the tears now threatening to fall.

"So, how's that picture?" she finally asks."

I smile. "Says it all. Anger and hope that's you all the way."

The tears in her eyes finally escape and she wipes them away quickly hoping I didn't see them. "You've known me for five fuckin' minutes so don't make assumptions about me. There's no fucking hope."

"You're wrong." I reply getting sad that she feels this way.

"No, I'ma realest and right now my options range from shit house to clusterfuck so..." she stops and this time she doesn't wipe her tears she just sniffles and shrugs.

"I'm gonna help you stop self-sabotaging Franky and I'm gonna help you get out of here," I promised, and meant every word. I needed her out of here not just for me but for her more so than anything. This place has stifled and suffocated the real Franky Doyle and I want her to finally be set free.

"Well, you might wanna stick around cause I'ma be leaving here in a coffin."

I was speechless as Franky exits my office. I'd made her a promise and I was determined to keep it. I knew about the verbal abuse charge which is why there was no point in bringing it up during the session. This was guaranteed to put another six months on her parole. As I waited for my next session, I figured out what I needed to do in order to get that charge off of Franky's record.

Franky's POV

Okay I gotta admit she got me, she got me good. For the first time, I let my guard down and exposed the dream I'd had since I was a young girl. After realizing my father was never coming back. I often dreamed of leaving one of my many foster homes and now this place and being picked up by a hot girl in a hot car and driving off into the sunset with her. I'd never told anyone that until today. Why the hell did I tell her anyway? It's not like she can pull a magic wand out of her ass. Anyway, after that session I was emotionally drained and needed to just get myself together.

You would think that after a dope ass session with Little Miss Spunky the rest of my day would have gone by smoothly. That wasn't the case at all. While on the yard Tina and Cindy Lou were still taunting and threatening me. I caught Red's eyes watching the whole ordeal but I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes. If it wasn't for her anti-drug holier than thou bullshit I wouldn't even be in this situation. Anyway, not knowing what else to do, I look over at Juice and her crew. This has to be the lowest point of my entire life.

"Fuck!" I cried in the shower after I held up my bargain of Juice's deal.

As I was prepping to start work in the kitchen Tina and her crew came in again. They grab me and I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. But before Cindy Lou can come down on me with the small weight she clutches in her hand, she is snatched up by Juice and her crew.

I grab Cindy Lou by the hair, smash her onto the steel counter, then grab the knife, and stuck it to her throat.

"Stay away from me, do you understand?" I ask staring down into her face.

"We can't hear you!" Juice yells.

"Understand," Cindy Lou replies in broken English.

I look at Tina while still holding onto Cindy Lou. "That goes for you, too, cause we know you're the real boss." I take the money I'd gotten back from Juice and slam it down onto the counter. "You got your money, now fuck off!"

As if my day wasn't stressful enough, I return back to the unit from work and run into Red.

"Franky I cleared your debt," she says as I am walking by. 

This throws me for a loop. "What?" I'm a little confused.

"You don't have to worry about Cindy Lou and Tina anymore."

"I didn't ask you to do that. I'm not one your pet projects, Red," I couldn't believe she had the audacity.

"Yeah, well, I don't need shit happening around here without my say so."

I scoff, damn power has gone to her head. "This is not about you. What? You call yourself trying to protect me?" Red nods. I laugh lightly. "Yeah, well we see how that worked out for that daughter of yours and your husband. You're not a fucking protector, you're the fuckin' Grim Reaper." I knew the instant those words left my mouth that I'd fucked up and suddenly wished I could take them back. Which is why I wasn't even mad when Red revved back and slapped me across the face.

As I heard Red crying from her cell, I stood in the mirror and replayed all the incidents I'd endured recently. I wanted the pain and hurt I was feeling to end. So, I grab my shiv and start carving circles into my arm. I need to feel anything other than this anger, pain and hurt. After finally finishing, it looks like a tribal tattoo and I felt a little better. Last but not least I had to wrap up my day as I always do in the library studying and reading.

As I sat there with my head in one of my many law books. Petty boots Vera and Little Miss Spunky enters the library. I try to ignore them, but they walk right over to my table.

"Hey, Franky," Little Miss Spunky says.

"What do you want now?" I asked playing it off like her saying my name isn't sexy as fuck.

"She's done you a favor. In fact, we both have. So, I'd be nice," Vera responds.

"Ms. Bennett has kindly agreed to withdraw the verbal abuse charge. Under a few conditions. One that you apologize to Ms. Bennett and that you have regular sessions with me everyday starting tomorrow." I looked up at Bridget and she smiles.

"This for real? I can apply for my parole again?"

"Yes, if you behave," Vera confirms.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Bennett. I was out of line," I apologize sincerely.

"This is your last chance, Franky," Vera says and turns to leave.

Little Miss Spunky stays back and just stares at me. I now know what my sexy little nickname for her will be. Gidget, meaning gorgeous and Bridget. Damn she's beautiful. Older, smart and went out of her way to get a charge dropped off my record.

"Thanks, Gidget." I blush from ear to ear, I can feel my dimples raising in my cheeks.

"It's Bridget." She laughs.

"I prefer Gidget." I laugh.

It's like we're two high schoolers with a crush waiting to see who's gonna make the first move.

"See you tomorrow, Franky."

I just lean back in my chair and watch her walk away.

That night I went to bed thinking about all the many things I wanted to do the golden haired, blue eyed Goddess that stumbled into my life out of nowhere. Man, I've had crushes before, but Gidget somehow made me blush during the day and fantasize about her all night. But again, I have to be careful and maintain a certain guard. In my experience anything that feels to good to be true it usually is and this was one of those moments.


	3. Getting Personal

Franky's POV

Knock! Knock! Two loud bangs on my cell door interrupts my reading. I ignore it hoping whoever it is will go away. No such luck, Smiles opens the door and peaks her head inside.

"Doyle, time for your therapy session with Ms. Westfall," she informs.

"Nuh, I'ma pass today," I reply not even looking up from my book to acknowledge her.

"Not a request, Doyle," Smiles states with more authority. "You want your parole granted, don't ya?"

This bitch, now she knows damn well I want my parole more than anything. "Shit!" I grumble.

I close my space in the book and head out. The whole way to Gidget's office, I think about the last conversation we had when she accused me of shivving Red. I mean yes Red and I bump heads and have had our differences, but I would never intentionally try and harm her to that extent. For Bridget to think that, it made me feel some type way. Like all she sees me as is this violent criminal who's capable of anything including murdering the top dog for petty grievances. Then again, I guess I really didn't make a good impression at the group session when Liz almost told the whole room that I killed Meg. But hey, it is what it is. I enter the office and sit down without saying a word.

"Nothing to talk about today?" Gidget immediately asks.

"Why don't you start today? I'm sick of talking about me." I respond still not feeling like being there.

"Well, we're here to talk about you, Franky," she states with a slight smile.

"Well, you're the one who breached the trust, so onus is on you to rebuild," I remark.

"And I've acknowledged that I compromised that. I'm sorry, but we cannot keep going in that same circle."

"Trust is a two-way street, Gidge. You know all about me. Now I wanna know about you. And I want dirt." I shoot her a mischievous grin.

She laughs heartily. "You know I can't give you dirt."

"So, it's just the wall I talk too and get nothing back," I ask.

"Was Liz Birdworth someone you trusted?" I knew that shit was going to come up again.

"Did it bother you the way I ripped her to bits like that?" I was curious.

"She provoked you. You're only method of defense seems to be attack. So, you did what I expected."

"When was your first time with a woman?" I had to ask. This was a question I've been struggling with since the first day we met.

She giggles nervously. I can tell she wasn't expecting that. Hey, she wanted me to talk, right?

"Why'd you change the subject? Because I said you acted predictably?"

"I know you're a dyke?" I press the issue.

"Why won't you answer my question?" Now I know she's stalling.

"Answer mine!" I refuse to back down.

"The way you eviscerated Liz was that supposed to impress me?"

"Why would I wanna impress you?" I'm confused now, she must know something I don't.

"Does my sexuality have anything to do with it? You can't blame me for thinking there's a connection between us." She has a valid point there. "Yes, I am a lesbian. Now can we move on?"

The smile that stretches across my face feels like the biggest one I've ever had. Now I felt a little more comfortable about our interactions.

Bridget's POV

I wanted to ask her why that question seemed to be so important. But I couldn't at least not here, not now anyway. I definitely would have overplayed my hand and cross boundaries that should never be cross in the patient/ therapist environment. She was very pleased with my answer though. Because that face of her lit up, her green eyes sparkled, and those beautiful dimples popped out just the way I like them. I wanted to reach over and stroke her face, then kiss her lips hard.

"Stay strong, Bridget," I silently coach myself.

We still had a about a half an hour before the session was over. It wouldn't have matter to me if it was another two hours. I could sit there across from her and stare into her face all day. I should have redirected that same question back at her, but I couldn't it wouldn't have been professional.

I watch her slump back in the chair and prop her hand under head as if she was stressed about something.

"What's worrying you?" I ask.

She looks up at me, God those eyes. "Nothing's worrying me. What do I gotta complain about? I have the same conversations with the same dickheads everyday and at night I get to play it all over again in my head. Everything's fuckin' awesome."

I hate that she feels this way. I want her out of here probably more than she wants herself out of here. "You're not supposed to feel like that. Prison's a boring place, especially for a smart woman like you."

The way she blushes warms my heart. "You think I'm smart, do ya?"

"Course I do." I smile.

"Great. So, let's talk about you." I walked right into that one.

I had to chuckle. "Nice try."

"Can't blame me for trying," she continues. "I'm surrounded by dickheads and psychopaths."

"Psychopaths?"

"Don't tell me you haven't checked Ferguson off against the DSM." She sits all the way up in the chair and looks at me.

"Excuse me?" I'm thrown for a loop.

"Jesus!" she states girlie and sexy like. "The Diagnostic Statistical Manual."

"Yes, I know what the DSM is. I'm just not used to inmates who quote from it."

She sits back and slouches with her legs gaped open. I take a deep breath, trying to conceal my thoughts. "And that's my point." She points at herself and giggles. "Inmates." She gets out of the chair playing with her hands and walks over to my side of the room. "We're not here to talk about Ferguson, are we?"

I swear I had to fight the urge to get a glimpse at her ass as she passed my chair. "No, we're not."

"Or about you?" She leans over the chair a breathing distance away from my face.

"That's right," I can barely speak.

"Or about how you're wearing that new shade of lipstick today." She noticed this comes as a shock. She leans even closer, any closer and our lips would have touched. "It suits you by the way. How does it taste?"

Now I'm horny as hell and ready to lose all control. "Fr...Franky," I stutter. That tingle has returned, and I quickly cross my legs.

"Or how about the way you cross your legs, like you did just when I come closer." Damn she's very attentive makes me love her even more. "Or how about the way you smile when I walk into a room?" She gives me a sneaky grin and bites her lips.

Now I'm getting scared, I've never had a woman be this forward with me before. I guess I can chalk that up to her youth and feistiness. "Are you trying to threaten me?" I ask.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're trying to intimidate me, and I don't like it. I don't respect it." I thought this would upset her, but to my surprise she backs down and takes her seat.

Like the snap of a finger she's back to her serious, tough mode. She rubs her hands over her face. "I'm bored, Gidget. I'm sick of everyone and I'm sick of myself. I fuckin' hate it here."

My heart aches because I can see the pain and frustration clearly through her eyes and hear it in her tone. "I know, baby."

Shit, did I just call her baby? Luckily, she didn't mention it and we got through the rest of the session.

When Franky finally left I had to exhale and fan myself to try and calm down the heat that was brewing between my legs and the tingles that shot through what felt like every vein in my body.

Franky's POV

Gidget thinks she got one over on me, but I heard that slip up when she called me baby. It was music to my ears. However, I didn't want to make the rest of the session anymore awkward than I already had, so I acted like I didn't hear it. I also know that when I stood over her chair I made her cream her panties. That's why she quickly crossed her legs. I could also see the goose bumps covering her arms as she fought not to be anymore turned on then I already had her. I'm pretty sure if I wanted to, I could have fucked her right there in the office. Lucky for her she used the intimidation tactic to get me to stop. Had any other woman said I was intimidating her I would have kept going to see just how far I could push her. Not Bridget though, it's something special about her and I don't want to fuck it up. I know I gotta approach this one differently and that's what I like about her the most. She's a challenge in every aspect of the word.


	4. Moment Of Truth

Franky's POV

I've been seeing Gidget regularly for a while now. We've managed to bypass the sexual innuendos more so on my part because I don't wanna make her feel uncomfortable again. I understand that my forwardness can be over the top at times. What can I say? Old habits die hard, when I see something I want I go for it no holds barred. But I'm learning to tone it down a notch, guess I have Gidget to thank for that. Today I was feeling good and nothing could go wrong so it seemed. But what did I tell you before when something appears too good it usually is. So, I arrive back to the unit after work and see Sophie running out.

"Hey, what's up?" I'm concerned.

"Mum's been drinking," Sophie cries. "She's drunk!"

Liz runs out of the unit, I can tell she's pissed. Seeing the fear and disappointment in Sophie's face takes me back to when my mum would get drunk and do shit to me. So, I shoo Sophie away.

"Go...go, I got this," I instruct her.

Before I can even get a word in, Liz is in my face rambling. "Stay away from my daughter," she slurs.

Doreen and Jess come over at that very moment.

"You're a fucking drunk, it's disgusting," Jess says. She's still new around here so I let that remark slide.

"You need to get your shit together, Liz," I finally say.

"You need to mind your business," Liz fusses.

Knowing how I can get when provoked Doreen tries to intervene which I knew was a bad idea. However, before I can even stop it from happening, Liz throws Doreen into a wall. Now I'm worried about Sophie and Doreen's Grommet. I guess being drunk made Liz forget Doreen's pregnant. What the fuck am I saying? Of course, being drunk made her forget or more so not give a fuck.

"Love your work, Liz. Look what you did," I argue.

"Whatever, stay away from Sophie," she snaps again and gets in my face.

She's so close I literally smell the brew on her breath. "Get out of my face, Liz. I'm warning you." I try to stay calm.

"Oh, yeah, what are you going to do?" She taunts.

My blood is boiling now but I'm trying not to snap. "Liz, get outta my face," I warn her again.

"What you gonna do, huh? Shiv me...shiv me like you shivved..."

I see nothing but red, I grab Liz by the neck with one hand and cover her mouth with my other hand.

"I will kill you! I will fuckin' kill you!" I yell giving her the death stare.

"Franky!" I know that sweet voice anywhere. "Let her go!"

I release Liz and she collapses to the floor. Standing there eyeing me with disappointment in all her glory is Gidget.

"Shit," I mumble.

"I'm disappointed, Franky, personally and professionally," she says.

I feel like crap now and ashamed. I could have apologized but I couldn't look weak in front of Liz, Smiles and my peers. "Like I give a fuck," is the only come back I can muster.

Bridget's POV

I sat down on the couch, kicked my shoes off and took the file folder from my briefcase. Usually I don't bring inmate files home, but I had to with this one. I opened the file and smile looking at her photo.

"Damn, she's even fine in her mugshot." I got it bad, I know. "Francesca Rose Doyle." How can someone with a name this beautiful end up in her predicament. I continue reading to find my answer, "Age twenty-eight." Damn at forty-seven I'm almost ten years older than her. Shit! I keep reading, "Sentenced to eight years for serious assault. Has served six of those years and up for early parole. Damn, so many tattoos." I smile at the thought of seeing where each tattoo begins and ends.

My smile disappears as I read the rest of her file concerning her childhood. Her father leaving, her mother being an addict and a drunk. Her mother's abuse, burning her with cigarettes even in her private places, broken wrist, and several other scars. Being taken away from her mother and the many foster homes. Tears literally pour from my eyes by the time I finish. Yes, I have had clients with troubled past lives of a similar nature, but it hits differently when you're reading this type of trauma about someone you're in love with. I felt it during our first session, but it was at that very moment, the moment of truth that I knew for a fact I was indeed in love with Francesca 'Franky' Rose Doyle.

I exhale deeply and close the file folder. "Aww Franky." It all makes sense now. "I'm going to help you Franky no matter what it takes."

The next day when I arrive at work before I can even approach Franky about the Liz incident I had to see Bea Smith. Apparently she had a psychotic break that prevented her from being at Jodie Spiteri's hearing and I needed to know the exact details. That didn't sound like Smith the least bit. This stinks of, Ferguson. After talking to Smith for about an hour, I realized something was clearly wrong. What started out as a stressful day got better when I saw that dark hair and those green eyes. Franky pushes a food cart down the corridor. I try to speed walk past her, straight to medical to do my intake assessment but no such luck she is too quick on her feet.

"Gidget!" Franky calls out.

"Can't hang around, I have an intake admissions to do," I respond.

"Hey, what happened to Red?" Franky asks.

"Franky you know the deal I cannot discuss other inmates. I can only talk concerning your issues." We're at the medical intake door now. "Would you like to talk?"

She smiles wickedly and raises her brows. "I'd like to do a lot of things."

I can't help but blush. "I have an open slot at three."

"Do you want me to fill it?" She's so fucking bad, but it's sexy as hell.

"I want you to be serious," I say even though I can't hide my girlie giggle.

She nods. "I am serious."

The second I opened the door to intake, a small Korean woman with long black hair jumps off the table and dashes out the door. I watch her and I'm not surprised when she throws her arms around Franky's neck.

"Franky!" the Korean woman shrieks with glee.

I can see the hesitation in Franky's face and stiff body language. I know I have nothing to worry about as far as competition is concerned.

Franky's POV

Seeing Kim was an unexpected and unpleasant surprise. "Fuck you doing back here?" I ask as Kim clings to my neck.

"What do you reckon?" Kim says gazing into my eyes.

"Back in the room, Chang," Smiles orders doing me a huge favor.

I keep my eyes focused on Bridget and she smiles. "Work to do."

I smile back and continue on my way back to the kitchen. After my work duties was over I retreated to my cell to catch up on some reading and chill. I didn't have a session with Bridget today so the time to study was perfect. I was five pages into my book Law 101 Everything You Need To Know About The Legal System when my cell door opened. I sat on the bed with my back against the wall. I look up at her for a moment, she looks so happy. Me on the other hand I was confused and somewhat perturbed.

"What the fuck did you do, Kimmy?" I ask.

"Broke parole," she says this like it's no big fuckin' deal.

"You fuckin' idiot," I meant that shit.

Kim sits on the bed and stares into my face. "Franky, I missed you. I needed to see you."

"So, fuckin' visit." I still can't believe what I'm hearing.

Kim gets on her knees and starts massaging my bottom leg. "Franks don't be mad at me. Everything was shit on the outside."

"I thought you were smarter than that." I honestly did, guess I was way off.

Kim moves her hand further up my leg, then straddles my lap. I put the book down and lay back. She softly kisses my lips.

"I bet you you've been missing me, too?" she assumes and starts massaging and kissing my breasts. "It's been a while."

As she is kissing and touching me I'm trying to force myself to feel something but all I can think about is Bridget. Kim continues her seduction but a loud banging sound completely brings me to reality. I love Gidget and she's the only woman I want touching and kissing me.

"Stop," I tell Kim. "Just fuckin' stop!" I get up and back away from her.

I can tell she's hurt, but I can't back down. "I just want to touch you," she whines.

"Well, you can't," I reply and shrug.

"Why?" Damn, I hope she doesn't start crying.

"Cause I'm not...I'm not interested," I simply answer. I had to catch myself because I almost said cause I'm in love with someone else.

"Franky I only came back for you." I can't believe Kim's trying to put that guilt on me.

I shake my head and look at her seriously. "I didn't ask you to come back. This is your fuck up, not mine. You should go."

I was conflicted as I watch Kim slowly walk out of my cell with her head dropped. I wasn't sure if I should feel guilty or not. Hell I never told Kim that I love her. Yes, I cared for her and what we had was fun while it lasted. But this was the moment of truth, that let me know I wanted more, and I needed more. It was also the moment of truth that solidified that I am truly falling in love with Bridget Westfall.

"Jesus, I hope I'm not in over my head," I say to myself and go back to reading.


	5. Breakthrough

Bridget’s POV

“Hey, you! What the fuck is going on with you and Franky?”   
This is the first thing I hear when I walk through the fenced area of the yard headed to the main building. I look at the fence to see that it’s Kim Chang. I’m slightly confused but I also know Franky is the root of her anger and outburst.  
“I beg your pardon?” I get closer to the fence.  
“Are you fucking, Franky?” Kim yells. “She only gets bored of me when she finds a new fuck!”  
I can’t stand here and entertain that, so I walk off, but not far enough away to miss Kim tell Vera I’m fucking a prisoner. Which is why I wasn’t surprised when Vera accosted me.   
“Bridget!” Vera calls.  
I turn to acknowledge her. “Yes, Vera?”  
“What’s that commotion between you and Kim Chang about?” Vera asks looking at me suspiciously.  
“I have no idea, but I’ll get to the bottom of it.” I assure her and keep walking.  
I can’t get to my office quick enough. As if me having feelings for a client and an inmate wasn’t bad enough. Now I have Kim Chang’s loudmouth antics to deal with. Luckily, Franky is my first session today and eleven o’clock can’t come fast enough. 

Franky’s POV

I'm in my cell doing crunches on the floor, getting my core and abs toned for when I see Gidget later. I'm one-hundred sets in when my cell doors open, and Red barges in.  
“Working up a sweat I see?” Red stands watching me, I just nod and keep going. “Does this mid-day workout have anything to do with, Ms. Westfall?”  
Now she has my attention. I instantly stop and look at her. “What the fuck are you talking about?” I get off the floor, grab the teal towel off the bed and start wiping my sweat, while staring at her. “I’m waiting? Obviously, you came in here for a reason.”  
“Well, just wanted you to know that Kim had a screaming match with Ms. Westfall in the yard. Said something about y’all fucking.” Red eyes me and smirks.  
“What?” I ask still wiping sweat from my arms now.  
“So, are you and Ms. Westfall?” Red shrugs.  
“I’ma fuck Kim up,” I say and suck my teeth. “To answer your question nosy. I don’t know what we are. I just like her company that’s all. I enjoy being around her…talking to her.”  
Red folds her arms over her chest and her smirk turns into a grin. “Sounds like someone has a crush.”  
“Shut the fuck up, Red,” I say jokingly and nudge her.  
“Anyway, your secret’s safe with me. You might wanna do something about Kim cause this rumor is gonna spread like wildfire. If she keeps running off at the mouth. If you want me to put a stop to it, say the word.”  
I gotta give it to Red she’s a pain in the ass at times but for the most part she has good intentions and has always had my best interest at the forefront of everything she does.   
“Nah, I’ll handle it. Thanks Red. Now can you get out so I can finish my work out and get…” Red quickly cuts me off.  
“Get ready for your date…oh, I mean session with Ms. Westfall.” Red laughs.  
I throw my sweaty towel at her face. She catches it and tosses it back at my face. We laugh and she exits closing the door behind her. I finish my workout, shower, wash my hair, brush my teeth and get changed making sure my wife beater is extra snug. As soon as I arrive to Gidget’s office I can tell she’s bothered. I just sit down and wait for her to say something. 

Bridget’s POV 

“Nothing to talk about today?” I ask.  
This is a every session routine she comes in here looking and smelling good. I can tell she purposely made her tank top extra tight today. Damn her abs are insatiable. I would give anything to run my hands over them. I assume that’s where the cherry blossom tattoo is that I read about in her file. Anyway, back to the session, every session I feel like I have to use a hammer and knife and chisel away more tiny pieces to get to the core of Francesca Doyle’s deep-rooted issues. But I promised not to give up on her and I don’t plan to. It is my goal that once I finish chiseling, pushing, poking, and prodding a beautiful masterpiece will emerge like a true work of art.   
“Since you seem to have nothing to say. Maybe you can tell me what’s Kim Chang’s problem?”  
She smiles arrogantly. “She must be jealous.”  
“Jealous of what?” I ask.  
She giggles. “You tell me.”  
“Come on, Franky. I thought you’d have something to talk about today. We’ve been over this. You can’t just sit here and waste my sessions.” Now I’m annoyed.  
Franky sits all the way up in the chair. “Don’t you ever get tired of people chewing your ear off and yapping all day?”  
I ignore that comment and move on to my next issue of concern. “What was that shit with you and Liz the other day.”  
She shakes her head. “Nothing.”  
“Nothing? Didn’t look like nothing. You’ve got anger issues Franky and you need to deal with them. I’m here to help you with that but I can’t if you don’t let me.”  
Franky frowns and scrunches her face. “You think you know what it’s like and what it takes to survive in here, but you don’t.”  
“That may be true, but according to my records your problems started before you got in here. Come on we’ve all got baggage, Franky. If you wanna get better, you have to unpack it or stays locked up.”

Franky’s POV 

Shit, I get so sick of her and these fucking cliches. “Spare me the fuckin’ cliches please,” I snap.  
“Well, spare me the fucking run around,” Bridget snaps back.  
“Why is it so fucking important to you that I talk anyway?” I was starting to regret coming today. She was reminding me of the pushy woman I couldn’t stand the first time we met.   
“You have a serious emotional block Franky that keeps you from trusting anyone. But you’re going to have to breakthrough it.”  
I have no response for Little Miss Spunky but damn her authoritative tone is sexy as hell, too.   
“It started when you were a kid, didn’t it? When you started building this wall.” She was right so I just nod. “I know about your childhood.”  
Now I gotta laugh. “That’s hilarious, no you fuckin’ don’t.”  
“I read about it,” she states.  
“That’s even more hilarious.” I scoff. “You read about it, shit I lived it. There’s no comparison.”  
“You might be right. I won’t argue with that. It must’ve been tough. After your dad left, I can’t imagine. All those things your mom did to you…”  
I was starting to get gutted. “We’re not talking about her.”  
“It’s obvious she had a major impact on you and your life,” Bridget continues.  
“I don’t give a shit about her.” I’m trying to maintain the explosion building up.  
“You didn’t deserve that shit,” Bridget says.  
I jump out of the chair and move over to the door. “I wanna stop the session.”  
“You didn’t deserve any of that shit so don’t keep holding onto it.”  
I punch the door and feel nothing, but I know the pain will surface later. I can see Bridget getting worried.  
“Let’s talk about the anger Franky because that’s what’s driving you. That’s what’s been in control since you were a little girl. The real you got lost.”  
“Bridget you need to shut up.” I’m damn near in tears now.  
“You’re a good person, Franky,” Bridget says.  
I shake my head and really start crying. I visualize everything my mum did to me. “No, I’m not a good person. Cause if I saw that bitch, I’d cut her throat. So, how the fuck does that make me good?” I sniffle.  
“It makes you angry,” Bridget badgers.  
“I’d fuckin’ kill that bitch!” I’ve lost all control and completely let go.   
“You’re not a killer, Franky!”  
“You don’t know shit! Yes, I am!”  
“Who’d you kill?”  
“I fuckin’ killed Meg Jackson!” I have no idea where the fuck that came from. But I will say finally admitting that after three-years was like a weight being lifted. All I can do is ball my eyes out as I kept going. “It was an accident, but I did it! She constantly shat on me like mum did and that’s what I hang on to when I see her dying.” I slide down the door to the floor and cry uncontrollably.   
Bridget sits there staring at me with shock and compassion written all over her face. “Don’t say anymore, if you into details I have to report it.”

Bridget POV 

“You still think I’m a good person, do you?” Franky sobs looking up at me from the floor.  
As she sits there balling and trying to gather herself. I had to remain quiet for a moment and exhale so I wouldn’t cry. We sat there staring at each other for a moment.  
“We need to absorb what just happened,” I finally say.  
She sniffles and shrugs. “And what’s that?”  
“You started to trust. That’s a big step. One hell of a breakthrough.” I can’t be prouder despite the information.  
I wanted to run to Franky, hold her tight and let her know it was okay. But I couldn’t in this environment, and it was killing me. We both sat there just gazing into each other’s eyes until the session was over.  
Before I was scheduled to leave that day, I had to speak with Will Jackson about someone’s else’s file. As I sat in the office, I could see Franky staring at me through the glass as she waited in the phone line.

Franky’s POV

After my session with Bridget I’m scared and paranoid. Anything we tell her can be reported at her discretion. Even though she hinted that she wouldn’t report it, I had to be sure. I didn’t regret admitting it because it was a freeing experience. No one knows how I’ve suffered and the nightmares I’ve had every night since topping Meg during that riot. Having Meg Jackson and Mike Pennisi fucking with my mind has been torture and for the first time in a long time I felt better.   
I wait until she finishes talking to Mr. Jackson and approach her as she exits the office.  
“Uh, Gidget, can I have a word?” I ask. She nods and smiles that beautiful smile that I love. “About what happened before, I was making shit up.”  
She stares deep into my eyes. I grab her hand and ironically, she doesn’t reject me holding and caressing it. “I figured that,” she says.  
“Would you do this for any of the other women?” She slowly shakes her head.   
I can feel my heart vibrating like it’s going to burst open at any moment and butterflies in my stomach. Not to mention my panties are wet. That night I fall asleep with a smile on my face and no nightmares. That was one hell of a breakthrough.


	6. The Reveal

The Reveal 

Bridget’s POV

“So, this woman is pretty special, you say?” My supervisor Reese looks at me awaiting an answer.  
“Yes, and I know I shouldn’t feel like this. And believe me, I have tried to kick it, but I can’t Reese,” I explain.  
“Are you sure these feelings are real, Bridget? Because we both know the transference theory is very real and can cloud judgment.”  
“It’s real, I’ve never felt anything like this before. Out of the hundreds of women I work with daily, I only feel this way with her. And I haven’t felt this way about any woman since my mid-thirties. That’s saying a lot considering the fact that I was engaged to the last woman who made me feel even a glimmer of what I feel for Franky. Even my feelings for her weren’t as deep as what I feel now,” I was telling the God honest truth.  
“Well, you know what you have to do? You have to cut her loose especially if rumors are already circulating,” Reese suggests, and I hate him for it because I know he’s right.  
“If I cut her loose, I will ruin the rapport we’ve built. I will just be another name on the list of people who’ve let her down.” I rub my hands through my hair seriously conflicted.  
“Okay, then are you ready to risk it all for this woman… this inmate…this convicted criminal. Your career, your reputation, your credibility? I can only advise you Bridget on what’s best, but I can’t make the final choice for you. But you have my support no matter what you decide.”  
“Thank you, Reese. Oh, and for the record, don’t ever speak in that tone about Franky again. She’s not just an inmate or a convicted criminal. There is so much more to her than that and that is one of the many reasons why I can’t shake these feelings. This is not a faze they will not just disappear even if I do stop seeing her.”   
As I sit at my desk at Wentworth the next morning, staring at Franky’s file I know what I’m about to do will be a huge risk of putting a dent in our relationship moving forward. But at this rate, if I don’t do this, I won’t last another day on this fucking job. If I sit across from Franky any longer, I’m not sure how much more strength I can muster not to kiss or touch her.   
“God, I hate myself for getting into this predicament and for dragging Franky along.”  
Who knows maybe I could have controlled my feeling had I worked hard enough? Well, no sense crying over spilled milk, damage control is in full effect.

Franky’s POV 

I was out in the yard doing my weight workout when Smiles approaches me. I was on number fifteen of the dumbbell reps when she yelled my name.  
“Doyle!”  
“Oi, what’s up, Smiles?” I ask, keeping my reps going.  
“Ms. Westfall has requested to see you.”  
This is interesting considering I’m not scheduled to see Bridget for another two-hours. I don’t argue, I place the weights back where they belong and follow Smiles. As we walk to Bridget’s office, I get this familiar ache in the pit of my stomach that I always get when things are about to go to crap. Smiles knocks then open Bridget’s office door. I notice Bridget isn’t wearing her usual, spunky smile. When Smiles goes to shut the door, Bridget’s response further lets me know this isn’t a social call.  
“You can leave the door open, Ms. Miles. Thank you.”  
When Smiles leave Bridget gives me a serious look. It’s a look that a mum gives a child when they’ve done something wrong. But I couldn’t begin to think what I’d done wrong, so I decide not to jump to conclusions. I sit down and she walks around the desk to stand in front of me.  
“Um…Franky,” she hesitates.  
“Um…Gidget,” I repeat.  
“Due to certain circumstances, I have to cancel our sessions. I forwarded your file to a colleague who will complete your program moving forward. I will however be working with him on your report for the parole board.”  
I sit there staring at Bridget like she’s speaking another language. “What the fuck you talking about? I’m not sitting across from no fuckin’ bloke.” I am trying to compose the anger rising. “Are you leaving the prison or something?”  
She shakes her head and drops it to the floor. “No.”  
Then it registers in my mind, the rumors, Kim’s outburst at the group therapy session, and the news about Meg Jackson. I knew it was going to cost me in the end. Fuck! “So, is this about the rumors? Is that why the door is open, so people won’t think we’re in here going bumper to bumper?” She remains quiet. “Nuh, this isn’t about the rumors. This is about what I told you.”  
“Franky…” she says but I’m gutted now so I don’t let her finish.  
“Fuck you! You pushed and pushed for me to open up. For me to trust. And now that I have you don’t know what the fuck to do with me. You know what stay the fuck away from me. We’re done!” I get up and storm out of her office.  
“I fuckin’ knew it! I fuckin’ knew it!” I mumble as I walk down the corridor.  
I’m so angry at the moment that when I see Kim coming my way, I snatch her by the arm.   
“Come here,” I bark holding onto her arm tight.  
“Franky, you’re hurting me,” Kim whines.  
I pull her to a closed off area away from the cameras and push her into the wall.   
She looks at me and smirks. “What are you gonna do, huh, bitch slap me?”  
I draw my arm back and come down on her, slapping her face with the back of my hand hard as I can. She’s the one who started this fuckin’ rumor. Now she’s fucked up what I was building with Gidget.   
“Consider yourself bitch slapped.” I walk away not caring about her bleeding lip or tears.

Bridget’s POV 

Franky’s response and reaction weren’t surprising. It was expected and I felt horrible. After she left, I wanted to run behind her and tell her the truth, but I couldn’t. I did however know she wouldn’t look at me the same again, I’d betrayed her. I could barely get through the day without thinking about Franky. By the time lunch was over, I knew she’d be in the kitchen cleaning or doing meal prep for dinner. So, I decided to chance it and go see her. At the least, I felt I owed her the truth.  
As I assumed when I enter the kitchen, there she is cleaning and putting away dishes. She is sexy even in this environment. I wait until the last staff member exits the kitchen before speaking. Before I can say anything though, Franky explodes on me.’  
“Fuck you doing back here? I got nothing to say to you.”  
“I guess I deserve that,” I reply. She just smirks and rolls those beautiful green eyes. “Franky, will you give me a second to explain? If you never want to speak to me again afterward, I can live with that,” I request and stare into her eyes seeing a glimmer of hope.  
“Five minutes, then I never wanna see you again,” she responds.  
“You’re right I’m not stopping the sessions because of the rumors. Have you ever heard of the word transference?” She shakes her head. “Basically, when a therapist, patient relationship becomes compromised due to progressed emotional and personal feelings. When that happens, the sessions can become complicated and judgment can be clouded.”  
She shoots her eyes at me and raises her eyebrows. “You’re deluded if you think I have feelings for you,” she lies because we both know better, but I digress.  
“I’m talking about me, Franky.” I stare at her and shrug my shoulders.  
“So, what you’re in love with me?” She’s giving me that loving gaze again.  
“No,” I lie, so we’re both lying now.  
She stops what she’s doing behind the counter and blushes, then bites her bottom lip, which always drives me crazy. “So, you just wanna fuck me?” she says lustfully and walks around the counter.  
Franky closes the space between us and leans back on the counter. She stands there staring at me like I am the best thing she’s ever laid eyes on. She gently caresses my face sending chills through every vein in my body and making my toes curl.  
“If you just wanna fuck me. Um…” She gives my body the once over. “I can live with that.” The intensity in her eyes…God, I’m so fucking weak for this woman.  
“I can’t…I want more,” I say.  
“Well, then what are you afraid of?” Franky smiles then rubs her thumb gently over my lips. “I wanna taste you so bad, right now, Gidget,” she whispers.  
I lower my head, but she doesn’t move her hand and I don’t want her to. “Franky, I can’t.”  
“I know,” she whispers.  
“Not here…not yet,” I whisper.  
“I know, I know, and I understand.” She says this with so much compassion. She removes her hand when we hear footsteps behind us.  
“Uh, Ms. Westfall. Can I speak to you?” Vera’s voice totally fucks the whole mood.  
“She didn’t see anything,” Franky whispers assuredly.  
I walk away to see what Vera wants. My whole body is shivering from Franky Doyle’s touch and my pussy is tingling. Vera leads me into the empty dining area of the kitchen and turns with a knowing grin on her face.  
“So, it’s true,” Vera says then pauses. “You and Franky Doyle?”  
I lightly chuckle. “Nothing is going on between Franky and me. Once the rumors started, I debriefed my supervisor and referred Franky to another therapist.”  
Vera shakes her head. I can see she’s not buying my explanation. “If you had any integrity you’d hand in your resignation.”  
“Now you’re just responding to the rumors,” I reply.  
“So, why are y’all so close all the time and touching each other,” she questions.  
“Franky needed to speak to me about something privately and didn’t want to risk anyone else hearing.”  
“What about?”  
“That’s confidential. But since we’re discussing prisoners, Vera. What do you think happened to Jodie Spiteri?” I challenge.  
“Not sure what you mean?” Vera acts clueless, she’s clearly brainwashed by Ferguson.  
“You have to see the pattern. Ferguson visits her in isolation, and she stabs Bea Smith. Ferguson visits her in the psych ward and she self-harms.”  
“Jodie Spiteri is a liar and a known self-harmer. You’d say anything to keep your job.”  
Now I’m getting bothered by Vera’s ignorance. “What would you do to keep yours? Whatever Ferguson asks you to do? She’s a formidable character.”  
I knew this conversation wouldn’t be received well and would get back to Ferguson, but I didn’t care. I can handle whatever Ferguson throws at me. The file I have on her is more than enough for the board to force her to resign.

Franky’s POV

When I touched Gidget just now, she said not here…not yet and she didn’t push me away. I now know her ending our sessions was a cop-out to protect what we have and her job at the same time. So, how can I be mad at that? I can’t! it does suck that I won’t see her every day anymore or smell her sweet perfume or get to stare into those hypnotizing blue eyes. But when and if I ever get outta Wentworth, I’ma stop at nothing to make Bridget Westfall my girl once and for all.


	7. The Aftermath

Bridget’s POV

It’s been a few days since Franky, and I had our encounter in Wentworth’s kitchen. I cannot get the way she gazed at me or the way her hands felt on my face and my lips out of my head. I had to do some serious meditating to keep my mind focused on the other women and the work I needed to do with them. I just hoped in the meantime, I didn’t run into Franky down the corridor because every time I did that tingle comes back.  
“God, I’m counting down the days when she gets out of here,” I mumble to myself.  
After my 11:00 session that day, I sit at my desk going through a client’s file when Vera and Ferguson bust into my office. Ferguson holds a folded piece of paper in her hand and they have serious looks on their faces.  
“Stop what you are doing and get out of the chair,” Ferguson demands.  
I follow instructions while maintaining my poise. “Am I being fired?” I say after standing up.  
“No, you’re resigning,” Ferguson answers and passes me the folded piece of paper.  
“I’m not signing this.”  
“Trust me, Ms. Westfall, it’s the far better option,” Fergusons states.  
Vera just stands there like a muted statue, but I know she is behind this.   
“I’ll take my chances,” I challenge.   
Ferguson smirks. “Imagine how the board will feel knowing they put you in here to spy on me and you take up with an inmate. Ms. Bennett briefed me on what she witnessed between you and Doyle.”  
“Which was nothing,” I defend.  
“If you don’t do this it could cost you your career,” Ferguson warns. I shake my head and frown unfazed. “People you care about could get hurt.”   
Now she has my attention, I have a feeling I know exactly where this going.   
“Your report on Franky Doyle is crucial for her parole hearing, correct?” she asks as if she doesn’t already know the answer. “A discrepancy like this could put her hearing back…what another twelve months before she can apply again.”  
This fucking bitch! I knew Ferguson was evil, but I never thought she’d stoop this low. Shit, I can’t risk Ferguson fucking with Franky’s release. I love Franky and if resigning from Wentworth means getting her out of here, so be it. I say no more, sign the paper and pack my things. It was getting hard being here and not being able to see Franky anyway. 

Franky’s POV

I sit at the picnic table in the yard shuffling a deck of cards when I see Bridget being escorted through the fenced off exit by Vinegar Tits and she’s carrying a box with her stuff in it.   
I get up and run over to the fence. “Gidget, what the fuck? Did they fire you?” I am concerned for her.  
“Away from the fence, Doyle!” Vera yells.  
Me nor Bridget pay her any mind. Bridget comes closer to the fence, so close I can smell the spearmint on her sweet breath.   
“Are they getting rid of you because of me?” I ask starting to feel like shit. “What about my parole? How the fuck am I ever gonna get outta here?” Now I’m scared.  
“You’ll be right,” Gidget says sweetly. “No worries.” She smiles and gaze into my eyes.  
I have a brief vision of us back in the kitchen. “Shit, I’m sorry.”  
“You did nothing wrong, okay. Don’t worry, I’ll be at your parole hearing.”  
I can’t help but feel responsible for her losing her job. Had I kept my hands to myself and kept it professional…damn.


	8. Playing Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is Longer than the previous chapters.

Franky’s POV

It’s been a good two weeks or so since Bridget was fired. I can definitely tell the difference of the atmosphere since her absence. The halls aren’t the same, my days damn sure aren’t the same. I got that lonely feeling today as Ms. Bennett escorts me to the Governor’s office.  
“What does Ferguson want?” I ask as we approach the Governor’s door.  
“Just go in the office, Doyle,” Vinegar Tits orders.  
I enter the Governor’s office, Ferguson sits there with a goofy grin, looking through a file.  
“Doyle, I have some news about your parole heaving due to unforeseen circumstances…”  
“What? It’s been postponed?” I start feeling sick to my stomach.  
“No, it’s been moved up. Tomorrow morning at ten a.m.,” Ferguson says.  
I wanna be happy but without Bridget I’m not sure how things will pan out. “Does Ms. Westfall know?” I ask.  
“Everyone who needs to be informed have been. Are you worried about preparation time?” The bitch smirks.  
This bitch is playing with me, but I won’t let her intimidate me. “Nuh, it’s all good.”  
“Well, see you tomorrow morning. By the way, I’ll be giving my own statement voicing my opinion on your parole eligibility.”  
“Course you will,” I mumble under my breath.   
I shake my head and exit the office. I return to my unit knowing Ferguson is trying to fuck up my parole. I need to focus and start preparing my statement, shit Gidget told me not to wait until the last minute. Shit…shit…shit! Once back at the unit, I open my closed cell door and find Sophie naked under my covers. Curse these damn good looks and charm of mine.  
“What the fuck?” I say.  
“You gonna close that?” Sophie asks. She is looking at me like a piece of meat.  
“Uh-uh, nah!” I say shaking my head. “I don’t have time for this shit, Soph,” I explain.  
“But Franky, I thought…”  
“What…what’d you think?” I shrug.  
“You and me,” she says innocently.  
“Why?” I never knew she felt like this.  
“Doesn’t matter,” she says.   
There was no way this was happening. Not because she wasn’t beautiful. But because she was too young, and I’ve been known to turn many of women out. Not to mention despite everything Liz has done she is still like a mum to me, so as Sophie as nothing more than a little sister.   
“Well, can you turn around so I can get dressed?” she asks.  
I turn facing the door. “I’m sorry, Sophie. Cute girl in my bed, usually I’d be all over that.”  
Sophie finishes getting dressed and exits the cell. I can see she’s embarrassed but shit the last thing I need is another Kim on my hand and at Sophie’s age she’ll probably be ten times worse.

Vera’s POV

I remain back in the office after Doyle leaves. Now that her parole hearing is tomorrow, I’m worried. I know Joan had something to do with that push forward and the way she sprung it on Doyle at the last minute doesn’t sit well with me. I’d also been going through Bridget’s file on Ferguson and the incidents surrounding Jodie Spiteri and Bea Smith, there was definitely something weird going on. I am starting to regret telling Joan anything about Franky and Bridget.  
“We need to allocate someone to take over the kitchen detail when Doyle is released,” I inform Joan.   
She closes Franky’s file and gives off that sneaky smirk. “Let’s just wait and see, shall we?”  
“You don’t think she’ll get paroled?” I ask.  
“I didn’t say that,” Joan quickly replies.   
During lunch I hurry to my locker and make an important phone call. 

Bridget’s POV 

I was shocked when Vera called my phone. I hadn’t heard from her in weeks. My first thought before answering was, God, I hope Franky’s okay.  
“Vera?” I answer.  
“Bridget, I know you don’t want to speak to me, but I really need to see you,” she sounds desperate.  
“Okay, text me a time and place.” I hang up.   
A few seconds later I receive a text message it’s an address to a diner and the time. Luckily, I was on my way out to lunch before my 2:00 session anyway. I arrive at the diner and find Vera sitting at a table in the middle of the diner. I take the seat directly across from her.  
“Why did you want to see me?” I ask.  
“I owe you an apology,” Vera admits.  
“Oh, really that’s a change of tone,” I respond with a smirk.  
“I think you are right about, Ferguson,” Vera confesses.  
“So, she was responsible for the pencil found in Jodie Spiteri’s cell?” I ask.  
“I believe so, yes.” Vera shrugs. “But why is she torturing Jodie?”  
“Psychopaths usually use elaborate schemes and pawns to get to their real target,” I inform.  
“Which in this case is Bea and Franky?” Vera blurts out. “Why haven’t you gone to the board with this?” Vera questions.  
I want to say because last time I checked I was fired thanks to you, but I don’t. “Because I can’t prove it. Ferguson made sure Jodie Spiteri was not a viable witness. No one would believe a word she says now.”  
“If I find proof and go to the board with it, will you support me?”   
Now I can use this to my advantage. “Absolutely, but after Franky Doyle’s parole has been granted.” I smile.  
Vera raises her eyebrows.  
“Is something wrong?” I ask concern.  
“Are you aware that Doyle’s hearing has been moved up?” she inquires.  
This is a shock to me, last I heard Franky’s parole hearing was weeks away. “No, I wasn’t aware of that.”  
“It’s tomorrow at ten a.m.” Vera confirms.  
“Is she ready?” This sudden new concerns me. I wasn’t ready to receive it so I know Franky can’t be ready. Vera shakes her head. “Damn, can you get me in to see her?” Vera eyes me strangely. “Vera you told me at the beginning of this journey that everyone who has tried to help Franky fails. I don’t want to be one of those people. I need to know if she’s ready and I need her to know I’m going to be there, and everything will be okay.”  
“Bridget, you know I can’t get you in to see Doyle. Ferguson is spider she has eyes in the back of her head. She will report you to the board if she sees you. But for what it’s worth you didn’t fail Franky. I can honestly see how hard she has worked to be better since she met you.”  
“Thank you, Vera. That means a lot coming from you.” I smile and reach across the table for her hand.  
“You know what, if you give me your number, I may be able to find a way for Doyle to call you.”  
I couldn’t believe Vera was offering to take that kind of risk behind Ferguson’s back. I don’t question it. I take a business card out of my purse with my number on it and pass it to her. 

Franky’s POV

I had just finished getting dressed and was about to head to the kitchen when my door opens.  
“Shit, Red, ever heard of knocking?” I ask.  
Red smirks then roll her eyes and reaches her hand out with a mobile in it.  
“What the fuck is this?” I’m confused.  
“Just take the fucking phone, Franky,” Red demands.  
“Okay, for fuck’s sake.” I take the phone and Red leaves back out, shutting the door. I look at the phone and see that a number has been dialed. “Hello?” I speak into it.  
“Franky?” My heart literally melts hearing her sweet voice.  
“Gidget?” I had to be sure.  
“Yes,” she confirms.  
“How’d you… what the fuck?” I ramble.  
“That’s not important. I heard about your hearing being pushed up. I just want to make sure you’re prepared. Tomorrow is very important, there can’t be no slip ups,” Bridget says.  
“I didn’t think you knew. You can never be sure with Ferguson,” I reply.  
“Well, I wasn’t aware at first, but I am now. Just don’t tell Ferguson.”  
“It’s good to hear your voice, Gidge. I’ve missed you.”  
I can hear her girly giggle through the phone. “Just be ready for your hearing. I promise I will be there.” Bridget hangs up.   
I take a moment to control my blushing, then finally exit my cell and go find Red. Red is out in the yard at the table playing cards with Maxie. I sit beside her and slide the phone back in her hand.  
“I’m not gonna ask how. Thank you, I owe you, Red,” I say.  
Red shakes her head. “Nah, you don’t just focus on your parole.”  
“Right we don’t need another year of your bullshit around here,” Maxie jokes.  
Me, Red and Maxie laugh.  
“I gotta get to the kitchen, hopefully Fletch will let me go early so I can prepare my statement.  
“Good luck, Franky,” Maxie says.

***

Getting the greenlight to leave work duty was good news, because it gave me the time that I need to prepare my statement. In the midst of leaving my workstation I get sidetracked when I see Kim and Cindy Lou sneaking drugs into the kitchen as if I wouldn’t figure out what they were doing. I follow Kim out to the loading dock, grab her from behind and throw into the wall.  
“What the fuck, Franky?” she shrieks.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” I snap.  
“Franky, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kim tries to act dumb.  
“You are bringing that shit in through the kitchen. I saw it. Now stop acting like a fuckin’ child.”  
“So, what if I am, huh? What are you gonna do about it?” Kim looks at me with malice in her eyes.  
“That’s my kitchen. If you get caught, this shit falls back on me and there goes my parole.”  
Kim scoffs. “Your parole? I fuckin’ love you, Franky!” I can see the shift from anger to hurt in her eyes.  
“I never made you any promises, Kim. And you know what Red thinks about drugs. Have you thought about that?”  
“Not everyone dances to her tune anymore. And last time I checked you were still pinning after that shrink. So, unless you’re gonna lag, fuck off and leave me alone.”  
Kim tries to storm off, but I grab her arm, stopping her. I look her directly in her face. “I am just saying, do not fuck up your life because of me.”  
I have such a pounding headache once I make it to the library. As if Ferguson’s bullshit isn’t stressful enough, now I have Kim and hurt feelings to worry about. I knew the kitchen debacle wasn’t the last of Kim’s temper tantrum. I have known her for years and when she’s hurt, she’s like a hit dog that keeps whining. I thought about the sound of Gidget’s sexy voice to get my mind right. About an hour later, I was headed back to my cell when I see Kim running out of my unit. I don’t know for sure what’s going but it looks sketchy as hell.  
“Kim what the fuck have you done, bitch!” I yell and run to my cell.  
As I am tearing everything over trying to find whatever Kim has stashed, Red barges in and confirms my suspicions.  
“Do you know anything about these drugs coming in here and Cindy Lou overdosing?”  
I don’t answer Red, I gotta find that shit.   
“Well, do ya?” she continues. “Franky, what’s wrong?”  
“Did you see Kim, just now?” I ask.  
“Yeah?”  
“Fuck where is it?” I yell and throw up my arms.   
Then it dawns on me and I reach behind the TV, feeling eight balloons. I pull them out, Red and I are both shocked.  
“Flush ‘em,” we say at the same time.  
I throw them in the toilet and as luck would have it at the same time a cell toss has been ordered. No doubt looking for this shit, Kim planted on me. I press the flush button and six balloons flush but two are still floating in the water.   
Red exits my cell and shuts the door. “Let me know if you need anything, Franky.” Red calls loudly.  
I grab the balloons and put them in my pussy quickly but Fletch still catches me tying the strings to my teal sweats.  
“What the fuck? I’m taking a dump,” I lie.  
Fletch isn’t buying it, then Ferguson comes behind him and he lags on me.   
“Mr. Fletcher, anything to report?” the fuckin’ Freak asks.  
“I opened the door and found Doyle tying up her track pants like she was hiding something,” Fletch snitches.  
“Slot her!” Ferguson demands.  
“Shit!” I grumble.  
When we get to the slot, Ferguson informs me that I can only get out if I agree to a cavity search to prove I am not holding. No way is her big ass hands about to touch my privates. Hell no!  
I slide down to the floor, lay my head against the wall and couldn’t help crying. I’ve worked so fuckin’ hard to get out here. Now it could possibly be ruined, because of Ferguson and my crazy ex playing dirty. I racked my brain the rest of the day about how I was going to get out. By sundown it was clear there was only one thing I could do, but I had to do it carefully without getting caught. So, I lay on the bed with my back to the cameras and reach down as if I’m adjusting my undies and get the balloons out of my pussy one by one, then swallow them. Please believe this was a last resort but getting out of here and to my parole hearing was my main and only priority.  
Early the next morning, I get word to Smiles, to give Ferguson a message. It doesn’t take long for Ferguson’s big, ugly ass to appear in my cell wearing a devious grin.   
“Ms. Miles, says you wanted to see me?” Ferguson states.  
“You said I can get outta here if I agree to a cavity search,” I remind her.  
“That is correct,” she replies.  
“Go ‘head and get it over with,” I oblige.  
Ferguson flashes that deranged grin, then looks at Vera. “Leave us.”  
“Shouldn’t I stay?” Vinegar Tits inquire.  
“No,” Ferguson snaps.  
Vera leaves hesitantly and shuts the door. Ferguson pulls out a pair of black gloves and slowly slides them on her hands with a loud snap.   
“Off they come,” she teases.  
I slowly drop my pants and undies. This crazy bitch walks over to me, then behind me and looks at me for about two minutes before finally conducting the search. She starts slow, then speeds up, hard and rough. I fight to keep my groans of pain deep inside. I know any reaction would satisfy the evil within her and I refuse to give her what she wants. It takes that bitch five long minutes or so to finish.   
“Big tough girl, huh?” Ferguson taunts.  
God I wanna slap that smirk off her face. “Find anything, Inspector Gadget?” Ferguson slowly shakes her head. “Didn’t think so.”  
“Ms. Bennett, will you see to it that Doyle gets back to her unit,” Ferguson instructs.

***

“Are you okay?” Vera asks as she escorts me back to H-2.  
“What do you think?” I reply.  
She has a look of guilt on her face and walks off. As I enter the cell, I see Boomer sitting at the table, knitting, just the person I need to help me with my sudden dilemma.  
“Booms?” I start.  
“What?” she barks.  
“I need a favor.”  
Boomer slams the yarn and needle on the table, gets up and walks over to me.  
“You swallowed them, huh?”  
I look at her knowingly. “Didn’t have much choice, did I?”  
Boomer nods and speeds off past me out of the unit. A few minutes later, Boomer comes in my cell with a large bottle of liquid.   
“Pina and Colada, that should do that trick,” Boomer states. “Karma’s a bitch, eh?” She laughs a little.  
“Mother of all bitches,” I respond also laughing a little.  
Karma definitely is a bitch, despite all the circumstances leading up to today. I’d done some fucked up shit to people in the past and played dirty as well, so there was no point sulking, it was crunch time.


	9. Facing The Truth

Franky’s POV

I sit in my cell drinking this shit Boomer gave me and jotting down what I’ma say to the parole board. I can feel the queasiness and irritation in my stomach. I want this shit out of me like yesterday. Red and Boomer barge into my cell, Boomer looks sad and Red looks worried.  
“What the fuck is going on, Franky?” Red asks. I look at her and shrug. “Boomer says you gotta a gut full of Heroin.”  
“It’s none of your business, Red. Shit Boomer, why’d you have to blabber to her?” I frown.  
“I’m scared, Franky,” Boomer cries. “You remember what happened to Su Yung,” Boomer states, taking me back to that night.  
I’d almost forgot about the Korean chick who had the two balloons of Heroin in her guts. Then again how could I have forgotten, she died on my floor, foaming white shit out of her mouth, from the Heroin exploding inside of her.  
“Franky, you need to get to fucking medical now. Doing more time is better than dying,” Red says.  
Is she fucking crazy? If I get caught with these two balloons that’s at least another three to five years. No fuckin’ way. “I’d rather fuckin’ die,” I say, shaking my head.  
“Well, I’m not gonna let you do that,” Red challenges.  
“It’s really not up to you, Red,” I say just before Vinegar Tits appears at the cell door.  
“Doyle, it’s time for you hearing. You ready?” Vinegar Tits questions.  
“Yep.” I walk through Red and Boomer out of my cell, following Vinegar Tits. “See you on the flipside, Red.”

Bridget's POV

Since Ferguson doesn't know I'm going to be at Franky’s hearing and purposely tried to sabotage the whole experience and keep from the hearing. I have to maintain the element of surprise. So, I arrive at Wentworth at 9:30 a.m., and head straight to processing and wait until 9:50 before I finally have an officer escort me to the meeting room. The minute I walk in I see a surprised look on Joan's face, like she's asking how the fuck did I find out. I shoot the panel of judges a smile, then sit in the empty chair right next to Joan. I smirk at her and roll my eyes, then cross my legs and straighten the jacket on my suit for intimidation purposes. I can literally see the steam rising off Joan's head. A few minutes later Franky enters the room, thankfully my legs are already crossed, I inhale deeply, hold it and release it as she stands before the panel and looks back at me flashing that angelic yet bad girl smile that I love so fucking much. 

Franky’s POV

Seeing Gidget was like a breath of fresh air especially after the shit I'd been through the last twenty-four hours. On the flipside Ferguson sat next to her no doubt trying to intimidate me, but I acted as if she wasn't there and focused on the panel.   
"Francesca Doyle," the female judge states.  
"Your Honor?"  
"Do you feel you are ready to be a productive and positive member of society?"  
I smile thinking I had my statement in the bag, but I as soon as I begin to speak my head starts hurting, the room feels like it's spinning. I'm seeing doubles of everyone and this shit in my guts is really getting to me. My stomach starts bubbling I don’t know if it wants to relieve itself through the front, the back or both.   
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...sorry...sorry." I kneel over holding my stomach. I feel like I'm ready to pass out, then I hear a voice in head.  
"You got this Franky. Just open your mouth and speak. You need this...we need this."  
I follow the voice's instruction, stand straight up and just opens my mouth.  
"I'm not gonna lie to ya. I dont know." I shrug and tears form in my eyes, but I keep going, "When I chucked hot oil on that guy it had nothing to do with him. It was about me. I suffered a lot as a child and a young woman. I was an angry person and that anger had control over me. But I've since vowed to change, and I've worked bloody hard to do so." Tears pour down my face and I sniffle hard. "Maybe not hard enough but I do know I don’t wanna go back to being the angry girl in the kitchen. That's the truth." That came out of left field but it was honest and real. Now it was in the judges’ hands.  
"Thank you, you may take a seat," The female judges says.  
"Thank you." I say and take my seat.   
"Ms. Westfall?" The female judge acknowledges. "Your statement please."  
Gidget sits all the way up in her chair, she looks at me then at the judge. "I have worked in corrections for nearly twenty years. So, I'm no new hand here. But what I will say is that in those years I have never treated a client with such promise and potential as Franky Doyle. Now she's been really honest with you today...maybe too honest. But she has owned up to her issues and acknowledged that anger or no one else no longer has control over her. She is a work in progress, and she knows that. I believe that's important. She is as ready for parole as anyone could be."  
Gidget’s statement makes me blush. But it quickly fades when the judge turns to Ferguson.  
"Ms. Ferguson," The female judge says   
"No objection to parole, Your Honor."  
Now that's a shocker. I guess Gidget’s statement was too much even her evil ass couldn't fight against that.  
As I sit there waiting for the hearing to conclude my stomach starts bubbling again, this time worse than before. God this shit hurts. I can’t help kneeling over the edge of the chair.  
“Ms. Doyle are you not well?” the female judge asks her voice sounds annoyed.  
“C…can I please…please be excused?” I can barely get the words out.  
To my surprise Ferguson speaks up. “I think we can close the hearing now, Your Honor.” She turns to the screw on post. “Please escort Doyle to medical.”  
The screw helps me out of the chair. As I am being led to the door Bridget gets up, walks over and gently rubs my back.   
“Are you okay?” she asks looking concerned.  
I nod and follow the screw out of the room. The nurse gives me something to soothe my stomach briefly, enough for me to make it back to my cell. just as I am leaving medical, I get grabbed by Mr. Jackson.  
“Come here!” he growls.  
“What the fuck?”   
Mr. Jackson drags me down the corridor where Meg was killed. He slams me against the back wall and gives me the death glare.  
“What’s your problem?” I ask.  
“You’re my fuckin’ problem!” Mr. Jackson screams and holds me up a little by my hoodie with both hands, so tight I can’t move. “You fucking killed my wife! Don’t fucking deny it!”  
“What the fuck?” I mumble to myself. I know Gidget didn’t say anything she promised she wouldn’t. Then it dawns on me. “Fucking Ferguson.”   
“Come on, Franky,” Mr. Jackson continues. “Tell the truth for once in your fucking life.”  
I start crying not knowing what to say.   
“You did it, didn’t you?” Mr. Jackson stares deep into my eyes.   
I damned near see his soul pouring out and this makes me cry even harder. “It…it was an accident. I didn’t mean it.” I finally confess. The sudden adrenaline has stalled my stomach issue for the moment. Mr. Jackson breaks down. I’m not sure if he’s going to hit me, kill me or both. “Go ahead I don’t blame you. I looked in your eyes many times and I seen your pain. I’d do the same.”  
“Fuck, Franky!” Mr. Jackson releases me and smacks the wall behind my head. “Aaaahhhh…fuck!” He walks away, snatches a billboard off the wall and tosses it, then we both fall to the floor sobbing.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Jackson,” I say between sobs and sniffles.  
Ironically, Mr. Jackson after getting himself, walks over to me, extends his hand, and helps me up on my feet. “I know you’re not the person now that you were back then. Had you been I’d be dragging you to the police station, right now. I forgive you, Franky. But don’t make me regret it.” He walks off with his head hung low leaving me standing there with my mouth dropped open.  
I am still unsure what this means, but I can’t worry about it now because I can feel my insides working overtime to be relieved. I rush back to my unit as quickly as my condition allows. As I’m hurrying to my cell, Red tries to speak to me but I shut my cell door in her face. I have no more energy left for frivolous conversation.  
“Franky, you okay?” Red asks through the door.  
“I’m good,” I grumble as I sit down on the toilet.  
“You sure?” Red asks.  
“Yes, for fucks sake. Now fuck off.”  
Red leaves the door for a moment, them comes back minutes later. “Hey, Franky, don’t flush!” she yells.  
I don’t even question it, whatever she has planned in that head of hers I don’t even give a damn. I oblige her command anyway. After that ordeal with Kim, Heroin and Mr. Jackson I needed to lay down. I was thankful Maxie had agreed to cover for me during work duty today. I was dozing off when suddenly my cell opens again. I squint my eyes thinking it’s Red, but when I see that golden hair and those piercing blue eyes I perk right up.

Bridget’s POV 

I was very concerned after seeing the condition Franky was in during the hearing. I had no plans to stick around after giving my statement to the board, but I couldn’t leave without assessing Franky’s well-being and assuring myself that she was okay. After tasking Ferguson with something else to be obsessed about, Vera sneaks me into H-2.  
“How the fuck…” Franky asks laid down on the bed.  
“Don’t get up of you don’t feel up to it,” I say entering the cell, shutting the door. I ease over to the bed and sit down next to her on the small free space. “Are you okay?” I stare into her eyes. I can clearly see the exhaustion. “Franky what happened today?”  
“Did I fuck up my parole?” she asks.   
“I don’t think so, but we won’t know anything for sure for at least a month. I’m just concerned about the condition you were in. It’s been hard being away from here and not knowing if you’re okay in this fucking place,” I confess. “Then I come today, and you were clearly in a lot of pain.”  
Franky sits all the way up on the bed, looks at me, then cradles my face with both hands. We are so close our lips can literally touch. My heart starts racing and I feel my breath quicken. The intensity in her eyes and the gentleness of her touch sends chills up my spine.  
“You’re worried about me. Aahhh, that’s so fucking sexy,” she replies. “No worries, Spunky. I just had a little stomach bug. I’m okay now, promise.”  
I touch her hands and hold them in place for a moment, then we remove our hands at the same time. Franky leans into my ear and bits the bottom lobe almost sending me over the edge.  
“God you smell so fucking good,” Franky whispers. “If you stay in here any longer, we’re gonna be in trouble. Cause I’ma fuck the shit outta you.” She smiles and bites her bottom lip, so I know she means every word. “Um…um…um.” She winks at me, her eyes filled with lust.  
I cross my legs trying to control the heat rising between them, then stand up. “I should go but I’m glad you’re okay. Keep your head down and don’t let anyone…especially Ferguson drag into something that will get you into anymore trouble. I wanna see you out of this place soon.”  
“Is that right?” Franky stands up and grabs my chin, then she closes the space between us and puts her lips to mine without warning.  
At that moment we become lost in time, almost as if we’ve forgotten where we are. Our tongues dance and then I break the kiss, but we touch the tip of each other’s tongues and Franky softly sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and holds it for what seems like forever before finally letting go.  
“I can feel your heart racing, Gidge. You taste so fuckin’ good by the way,” Franky says.   
“I…I…should…should go. See you, Franky.” I turn to exit the cell.  
“Even if you don’t, I’m sure you’ll never forget me…or that kiss.” She wipes my lipstick off her lips slowly with her thumb.  
She has no idea how accurate those words are. If a short kiss like that can make me respond the way I did. I can only imagine what a round of actual sex and intimacy with Francesca 'Franky' Doyle is like.


	10. Franky’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first time ever writing a sexual scene between two women so I hope I did it justice. This is just my take on what I would have liked to have happened after Franky was picked up from Wentworth.

6 Weeks Later

Bridget’s POV

I have been planning for this day since I got the call from Vera letting me know Franky’s parole had been granted and the actual date and time she’d be getting released. Ever since that kiss in her cell, I have been anticipating this day. I woke up early that morning, showered, got dressed, did my lipstick in the brand Franky teased me about the day she asked how it taste during the session and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. After I was dressed, I call the UberX to take me to my first location of the day. I arrive at the Porsche rental car place and only three customers are there which is good, because it will get me in and out quickly. After waiting for about twenty minutes I was face to face with the guy behind the counter.  
The guy looks young probably in his early twenties. “You’re renting the twenty-sixteen Porsche Boxster, correct?”  
“Yes, that is correct,” I respond.  
“Nice choice! You going on a trip or something?” he asks.  
I look at his name tag, it reads: Emmanuel. He is white, with brown eyes and dark, low cut hair.  
“No, Emmanuel, I’m picking someone up after a long vacation,” I say remembering that a lot of people in prison who have long sentences often refer to their time as a vacation.  
Emmanuel blushes and eyes me lustfully, then gives my body a once over. “Wow, he’s one lucky bloke. I’d love to have someone as fine and sexy as you, making this kind of gesture for me.”  
I nod and smile. “No, I’m the lucky one. That’s why I plan to give her the royal treatment.”  
Emmanuel’s eyes grow two sizes bigger. “Her?”  
“Yes, her! Now can we get on with it? I have a long day ahead of me.”  
“Sorry, uh, yeah. Moving along. At this moment we only have that car in black. Will that be a problem?”  
“No…no, problem at all. Thank you!”  
After finalizing the necessary paperwork and getting the keys in my hand. I head to the mall, by the time I finish there, only two hours remain before it’s time to pick up Franky, enough time to take care of the other preparations.

Franky’s POV

“Don’t fuckin’ burn me, Red,” I tell Red as I feel the heat from the flat iron on my neck.  
“So, why did you opt for lighter hair anyway?” Red asks referring to my now lighter brunette colored hair.  
“Cause I gotta look more like a civilized member of society and not a hardcore, scary arse crim. Since we asking all the fucking questions. How the fuck you get a flat iron in here?”  
“Well, being top dog has it’s privileges. You should know that. And you know Smiles will move hell and high water for the right price,” Red answers.  
We both laugh because she is so right.  
“True,” I reply.  
Red stops doing my hair then looks down into my face and smile.  
“Tryna kiss me, Red?” I joke looking up at her.  
“Fuck off,” Red giggles. “I was just wondering if this new hairstyle and desire for change got anything to do with Bridget?”  
“I knew that’s where this was going.” I shrug. “I haven’t heard from Bridget since my hearing, Red. Shit it’s been over a month. For all I know she coulda found someone and forgotten about me by now,” I reply.  
“You don’t know that,” Red says. “But if it’s any consolation I think you and Bridget will make a great couple. She’s older and more level-headed which you definitely need. Whereas you’re younger and more adventurous. I think you two would really compliment each other’s strengths,” Red voices.  
“Well, thanks, Red. If I ever see her again, I will keep that in mind. But regardless of what happens between me and Bridget. I don’t wanna end up back in this shithouse, Red. The thought fuckin’ scares the shit outta me, ya know?”  
Red lays the flat iron down on the counter and walks around the chair facing me. “You can do this, Franky. You’ve already survived your toughest challenges. Now go out there and show the world what the real Francesca Doyle is capable of,” Red advises causing tears to fill my eyes.  
I don’t respond, I smile, and she goes back to finishing my hair. 

***

I sit in my cell, looking around at the space I’d called home for the past six years. Everything I’ve endured and done swamps my mind. I was glad when the knock on my door brought me back to reality and Mr. Jackson stepped inside my cell.  
“Alright, Doyle, time for you to get outta here,” Mr. Jackson announces.  
“Can I have a minute, please?”  
Mr. Jackson nods and steps back out.  
I take one more glance around, I am terrified about what awaits me on the outside of these bars, but I don’t wanna be here any longer.  
“You got this, Franky.” I encourage myself, something I learned from Bridget.  
Then I exit the cell and follow Mr. Jackson out of the unit without looking back. I take a moment once we get to the yard and say my goodbyes. By the time I am done my face is wet with tears. This is a bittersweet farewell, but I know as long as Red is top dog my girls are good, so I’m good. When I finally make it to the car park, my tears have dried and anxiety has replaced the sadness. Now I stand there wondering where to go next. I wasn’t sure if someone was picking me up and if so who? It had better not be my dad, because I would end up back in Wentworth before I even leave the car park. More than likely it’ll probably Burnsy he’s the most reliable person that I have from my past life. As I am standing there picturing all these scenarios in my head, a loud, piercing horn catches my attention. My eyes grow wide and my mouth drops when I look over to where the horn came from. I am literally shocked, Bridget gets out of a shiny, black Porsche smiling from ear to ear.  
“You remembered?” I say approaching the car.  
“Of course, I did. How could I forget?” she replies.  
I can’t help grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her into me and kissing her hard and long. As we kiss, she maneuvers me so that my back is against the car door. She holds me while we kiss, and I gently smack her arse. She smells and feels so fucking good. Again, we break our kiss briefly and we both laugh.  
“Finally,” she breaths, wiping her lipstick off my lips with her index finger making me shiver. 

Bridget’s POV

The look on Franky’s face when she saw me, and the car is priceless. The kiss is even more intense than the kiss in her cell that day but having her out and in my arms was like…shit no words can explain it.  
“So, what do you wanna do now that you’re a free woman?” I ask looking into her eyes.  
“It’ll be great to go somewhere and wash this prison smell off my arse,” she answers.  
“I have the perfect place. Do you trust me?” I offer and quiz.  
Franky looks at me with raised brows and smirks. “Uh…do I have a choice?”  
I laugh. “You always have choices, baby.”  
“Baby, huh? You like calling me that, do ya?” Franky teases.  
“Yep, just like you like calling me Spunky and Gidget. But don’t try to ignore my previous question, Franky. Do you trust me?”  
Franky finally and hesitantly nods. “Uh…I guess.”  
“Okay, let’s go.” I say opening the car door.  
Franky climbs in all the way to the passenger’s side, that smile still plastered on her face and every dimple she possesses is showing as she watches me ease into the driver’s seat. I let the top of the Porsche down and crank up the car.  
Franky reaches over and caresses my thigh making my body tremble. “Thank you, Spunky.”  
“Don’t thank me yet, this is just the beginning, baby.” I pullout of the car park just as the sun is starting to set.

Franky’s POV

When I tell you, this was the perfect moment, Bridget really surprised me. She carried out my vision right down to the sunsetting. I don’t know what she’s going to do next, but she asked me to trust her, so I will. After all she hasn’t let me down yet, so far. There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes, but Bridget kept catching glances of me from time to time as she drove. After about a fifteen-minute ride Bridget pulls into a driveway of a nice sized house and parks the car.  
“Where are we?” I ask.  
“My humble abode,” Bridget responds.  
“Your house?” I have to be sure.  
She nods and opens the door to get out. “Can you give me a moment to make sure things are decent?”  
“Sure.” I shrug.  
Bridget disappears into the house. I look around at the scenery. The lawns are all green and neatly trimmed. Trees are filled with leaves, sprinklers water some of the neighbor’s grass, a man is walking his dog, birds are chirping and squirrels roam around looking for food. I take a second to embrace the reality that I am out of Wentworth. A few minutes later, Bridget comes back out to the car.  
“All is ready, my love,” she states so sweetly.  
She lets the top of the car back up, rolls up the windows, and removes the key out of ignition. Then we get out of the car simultaneously and I hesitantly follow her inside the house. Once inside the house she steps behind me and eases her hand over my eyes, then she raises up on her tiptoes, I am now getting a clear picture of how much shorter than me she really is.  
“Trust me,” she whispers into my ear.  
She leads me through the house for only a few short seconds, then removes her hand. I guess we’re in the living room now because there are beige or possibly off-white suede couches, a lounge chair, a recliner, a matching coffee table and a large flatscreen mounted on the wall. What caught my eyes though was the red rose petals spread all over the room, the blue balloons and the banner that read: FRANKY’S DAY! Just like at the car park I stand there, mouth dropped and eyes big, speechless. 

Bridget’s POV

I can tell Franky is overwhelmed. She looks like she’s about to break down and start crying at any second. I walk over to her, touch her face with both and stare into her eyes.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Uh…you did all this for me?” she asks slowly.  
“Yes. I told you during the drive from Wentworth that this was just the beginning.”  
Franky loosens up and cups my arse holding it tight in her hands. “Oh, yeah? Now you have me wondering what else you got planned in that sneaky head of yours.” She softly kisses my lips.  
“I can show you better than I can tell,” I answer.  
“Oh, really. You been threatening me a lot since we met, Spunky. I think it’s time for you to put up or shut up,” Franky jokes and flashes that grin she always flashes when she’s being naughty.  
“Okay, come with me,” I command grabbing her hand.  
I lead her to the bathroom and open the door. This time I don’t cover her eyes, I want her to see just how serious I am. 

Franky’s POV

When Bridget opens the door to her bathroom, there are red rose petals leading from the door all the way to the tub. The jacuzzi shaped tub is filled with water and bubbles and rose petals sit on top of the bubbles, the lights are out, and candles are lit. I can tell they are scented because the aroma fills the room and there’s a bottle of champagne on the side of the tub and two flute glasses beside it. At this point tears fill my eyes again. For the first time in my entire life I feel it. That real love! That genuine love! That unconditional love. The kinda love I’ve always yearned for but never truly felt I received from anyone. Bridget Westfall was knocking down all my walls.  
“What the fuck are you trying to do to me, Gidge?” I’m curious.  
“Love you, Franky. If you’ll let me,” Bridget responds and walks over to me with tears in her eyes. “Let someone take care of you for a change, Franky. Let your wall down and allow yourself to be loved, baby.” Gidget kisses my lips and I hold her as she does.  
My heart literally bursts opens, and I get a warm feeling all over me inside and out. “So, is this what love feels like?” I break the kiss and asks.  
“And then some,” Bridget replies. She steps back and stares into my face as she touches my shirt. “Can I undress you?” I nod, at this point she can do anything she wants to do to me. “Do you still trust me?” Again, I just nod as my eyes scan the room appreciating all the effort, she has shown me thus far.  
Bridget slowly removes my jacket and lets it drop to the floor. Then she kisses my exposed shoulder. I let out a slight breath as my body trembles. Her lips feel so soft and warm on my skin. She rubs her hands over my bared arms and starts kissing the arm with the tattoo. I just stand there staring at her anticipating her every move. Next, she eases down on her knees and starts raising my shirt.  
She stops midway and looks back up at me. “Is this okay?”  
“Fuck yes,” I say.  
She continues raising my shirt and I help her pull it over my head and off, then drop it on the floor. She kisses my stomach slowly on each side, now my pussy is throbbing and getting moist. She reaches one hand up and caresses one of breast through my bra.  
“Ooohhh…Gidge,” I moan lightly. I feel her trailing her tongue over the beginning part of my cherry blossom tattoo. “You wanna know where it stops?” I ask, referring to the tattoo that covers my entire ribs and hips.  
“Can I?” she questions.  
“Absolutely!”  
Gidget kneels to the floor, she keeps her eyes on mine as she unfastens my pants and starts slowly easing them down. She stops briefly to bite at the center of my black lace panties.  
“I can’t wait to taste you,” Gidget teases rubbing her hand over my clit, damned near sending me over the edge.  
My heart races and my breathing quicken, and we haven’t even gotten to second base yet. Shit, either I have it bad, or Gidget is just that damn good. Either way this is driving me crazy. Gidget unties my shoes and raise my feet, then removes my boots and socks. Without warning she lifts my legs and removes my pants. Then she trails kisses up and down my cherry blossom tattoo all the way to the middle of my thigh, biting on my flesh once she gets close to my center. Instead of going for the clit, she moves over the other leg and kisses down my thigh, then back up to the center. My toes curl and my legs shake. 

Bridget’s POV

I can tell Franky is at her peak, right where I need her to be. Franky is hardcore and pretty much used to always being in control, it is my goal today to get her to relinquish some of that control and trust her life and love in someone else’s hands…mine. I can feel her heart racing, I can feel her breathing quicken, and I feel the heat of her throbbing pussy through her laced panties that are so fucking sexy. Now with her standing before me completely naked with the exception of her panties and jewelry, I stop kissing her legs, stand up and back away from her.  
“I wanna get a good look at your entire body,” I tell her.  
“Some of it isn’t pretty,” Franky says.  
I know she’s referring to the scars that her tattoos haven’t covered which I can clearly see. I walk over to her and touch one of the cigarettes burn scars right above her vagina, then kneel down to my knees and kiss it. “You’re beautiful, baby, scars and all.”  
Franky rubs her hand through my hair, then lifts my face up to look at hers. “What the fuck did I do to deserve you?” she says as tears drip from her eyes.  
Instead of responding and making her cry harder fucking up the mood. I ease back over to her center, I rub my hand over her panties, then slide them down to her feet. Her pussy hair is brunette just like the hair on her head. It is shaved into a small patch right above her clit, the rest of her pussy is hairless. I can see her pearl staring at me, giving me a clear invitation.

Franky’s POV 

Gidget finally finds my center and sucks my clit into her mouth, she holds it for a brief moment, driving me crazy.  
“Aahhh,” I moan softly.  
Gidget releases my clit, then flicks her tongue around it, slow and gentle.  
“Oooohhh…ssss…” I put my index knuckle inside my mouth and bite down on it so that scream building up won’t escape.  
“Let go, baby!” Gidget teases. “Moan for me!” She slips two fingers inside my wetness.  
My entire body stiffens and all ten of my fucking toes curl. Gidget rotates sucking and licking my clit while finger fucking the shit outta me with two fingers.  
“Gidget…shit!” I say through my finger.  
Gidget spreads my legs wide with her free hand, then holds my arse spreading my cheeks open. She holds me in that position as her tongue slides inside my wetness, then comes back up to my clit, her tongue twirls circles around my clit, my entire body shakes like an earthquake. I am about to lose it. Just when I thought I could try and maintain it, Bridget sucks my clit back into her mouth, while still holding my arse cheeks open and slips three fingers inside me. I take my finger out of my mouth and grab the back of her head with both hands.  
“Shit!” I yell out. “Gidget…shit…ooohhhh…shit! Fuck…you’re…making…you’re gonna…” I have lost all train of thought and vocabulary. In no time I come all over Gidget’s face and hand. “Fuccckkkk!” I shriek. After releasing myself with what felt like the biggest orgasm I’ve ever had, I hold her head in place for a moment, I don’t want her to stop.  
She gets my drift and continues to softly lick my clit and replaces three fingers with one. Then she stops, removes her finger and draws a heart above my belly button in my pussy juices. She stands up and kisses me, causing me to taste myself. We both laugh when we break the kiss.  
“D…damn!” I am still slightly out of breath. “Either I really needed that orgasm, or you are just that fucking good, Gidget shit.”  
“Probably a little bit of both, but more of the second statement,” Gidget says laughing.  
“Oh, really?” I ask pinching her breast nipples through her shirt. “I will get you back for that, believe it, Spunky,” I playfully tease.  
She bites her bottom lip and blush. “I’m counting on it. First let’s get over here and enjoy this bath and champagne before the water gets cold and the champagne gets hot.”  
Bridget strips out of her clothes and climbs in the tub before me. I remove all my jewelry and climb in the tub after her. We both sit down with me in front of her and between her legs. She rubs her hand over my nipples as she kisses the nape of my neck.  
“I have fallen so fucking hard for you, Franky Doyle,” she admits.  
I turn and look at her. “I’m falling fucking hard for you too, Bridget Westfall.”


	11. Round Two

Franky’s POV

“Ya know I’m capable of drying myself off, eh?” I tell Gidget as she wraps the large, cotton towel around me once I step out of the tub.  
“I know but I wanna do it. Is that a problem?” Gidget winks.  
I shake my head and stand on the purple rug by the tub letting her have her way. Gidget slowly dries the front of my neck, my arms and my stomach. Then she moves behind me, stands on her tip toes and dries my shoulders, back and legs. Then I feel her drying my arse, next thing I know she spreads my cheeks and slips her tongue inside the hole.   
“Aaahhh…shit, Gidge,” I moan softly.  
She licks around and inside the hole until my body starts to tingle, then she stops and walks back around, facing me with a sneaky grin on her face.  
“You’re trying to seduce me into submission, aren’t ya?” I comment.  
“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gidget lies.  
“Yeah, right. What else you wanna do to me?” I bite my bottom lip and wink at her.  
“Come on, I can show you better than I can tell you.” Gidget takes my hand and escorts me out of the bathroom.  
She opens the door to her bedroom, and we step inside. I thought the car, the living room and bathroom was it for her surprise, but I was wrong. Gidget had more in store for me. In the middle of her Queen-size mattress, on top of the white printed comforter was a heart shaped with red rose petals. In the middle of the heart was random toys and bottles of sexual stimulants such as massage oils and lubricants. There was a purple strap-on that looked to be about eight and a half inches, a purple bullet, a purple tassle whip, handcuffs with purple and black cloth covering them, a purple vibrator, and a purple rabbit vibrator. It’s obvious purple is her favorite color, I will remind myself to ask her that later. But right, my only focus is all the freaky shit, it’s giving me Fifty Shades of Grey vibes.   
I put my hand over my heart and smirked. “Oh, my Gidge.”  
“I…I wasn’t sure what you were into. So…” she tries to explain.  
“So, you went all Fifty Shades on me?” I walk over to the bed and pick up the cuffs in one and the tassle whip in the other. “What are your plans for these?”  
“Give me that.” Gidget blushes and tries to snatch the tassle out of my hand.  
Since we are both naked and barefoot, I clearly stand a good six inches taller than Gidget. I laugh and raise the tassle into the air. “Come get it, eh,” I tease.  
Gidget jumps up on her feet and tries again, but I hold it higher. We both laugh, I keep it in the air as she jumps onto the bed, stands and tries again. I move back and twirl it around.   
“Lay down,” I instruct and move back over to the bed.  
Gidget stands on her tip toes and finally takes the tassle from me. “Nuh, you lay down. I’m still in control, remember?”  
“Oh, is that so?”  
Gidget quickly removes the toys onto the chaise directly behind the bed. Then she grabs my waist and pulls me down onto the bed. She takes the cuffs away from me and looks into my face. 

Bridget’s POV

I snatch the cuffs out of Franky’s hand. I can tell she is desperate to regain control over this situation and possibly feeling out of her debt, but I don’t care. Today is Franky’s day and I plan to do everything I have on the agenda for her. Call it seduction, but I call it wanting to get a clear visual of what my love likes. What makes her cum the hardest? What makes her scream the loudest? I wanna know Francesca Doyle inside and out in every aspect.  
Given her time in prison I knew the cuffs was a reminder and could potentially be a trigger for her. So, I took a moment to assure all avenues before making any move.  
“Can I cuff you?” I ask looking down into her breathtaking eyes.   
She raises slightly onto her elbow. “You asked me to trust you, Gidge. So, I trust you. It’s not like you’re a screw hauling me off to the slot. Just be easy.” She laughs a little.  
I’m glad she felt this way now I can really kick round two off properly.   
“Okay, then back up to the head of the bed for me and raise your hands above your head, please,” I instruct.  
“Yes, ma’am,” she responds and slides up on the bed.  
Once her hands are raised, I cuff them to the bed rails.   
“You’re making me nervous as shit, Gidge,” Franky confesses and keeps her eyes on me with raised brows as I move around the room.  
“No need to be nervous, love. Just relax.”  
I exit the room, go to the refrigerator, and take out the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and the spray can whipped cream that I’d bought specifically for this moment. Then returned to the bedroom. Franky stares at me like a kid on Christmas morning.   
“You’re not allergic to strawberries are, ya?” I ask.  
“Nuh, Gidge.” She shakes her head.  
I get on the bed close to her and place the end of a strawberry to her mouth. She opens her mouth, bites the strawberry, and smiles as she slowly chews.

Franky’s POV

The taste of the chocolate and strawberry was like heaven melting in my mouth. “Um, that is so good,” I say between chews. “You’re bringing out all the goodies for me, huh, Spunky?”  
“I aim to please, baby,” Gidget answers.  
“I see.” I nod and lean up kissing her lips. “Give me some more.”  
“Some more of what? My lips or the strawberries?”  
“Both.” I smile.  
Gidget leans down and kisses my lips, then she rubs the strawberry over my lips before finally allowing me to bite into it.  
“Okay, now closed your eyes,” Gidget requests.  
I do as she asks, I can hear her shaking the whipped cream can, then I feel the cold cream being sprayed on both of my breasts. Gidget’s tongue slowly licks the whipped cream and I feel her teasing my nipples. She does this until my nipples are hard and my pussy starts to twitch. She sprays my belly button with whipped cream and slowly licks, teasing the inside with the tip of her tongue. She moves back up to my nipples and takes one into her mouth as she slides her hand down my stomach. She tickles my stomach briefly, then slips her middle finger inside my wetness.  
I want to grab ahold of her face, but I remember I’m handcuffed. All I can do is gyrate on her finger as my body tenses up. Gidget removes her finger then looks into my eyes.  
“Think you’re ready for something a little bigger?” she asks making me blush.  
“Guess I won’t know until you do whatever you’re planning on doing to me,” I respond.  
“I like your confidence in me, Franky. It’s sexy as hell,” Gidget says.  
“You’re sexy as hell,” I respond. “And you’re driving me fuckin’ crazy, right now.”  
Gidget grabs my face and kisses me again. “That makes two of us.”

Bridget’s POV 

It wasn’t my intention to just start sticking things in Franky, but I wanted to fuck her so bad. I also knew that she’d only had fingers inside her for the past few years, so I had to loosen her up and take it slow. I grab the Raspberry heated massage oil from the chaise and shake the bottle, then squeeze a tiny drop on each of her breasts. I slowly massage each breast paying extra attention to her nipples, then I slowly massage her stomach, then her thighs and lastly her legs nice and slow.  
“Shit…Gidge…you…you’re gonna make me cum…” Franky’s breathing increases and I feel her heart racing.  
I lick down her chest to her belly button and back up and then finish my massage.  
“Aaahhhh…Gidge, baby, please! Please…fuck…fuck me already for fuck’s sake,” Franky begs.  
Now it’s showtime. I stand up, grab the strap on and attach it around my waist. This is the duel vibrating strap on so we’ll both get equal pleasure.   
Franky stares at me wide eyed with her brows raised. “You gonna fuck me or just stare at me?”  
“I don’t wanna hurt you, Franky,” I confess.  
“No worries. Just take it easy at first. Then I’ma need you to fuck the shit outta of me,” Franky says.  
I nod, put lubrication on the tip of the strap on, then massage it all the way down. I climb on the bed, between Franky’s legs, and push them open wider with my knees. Then I place the tip at her center. I feel her body tense up. I slowly insert it, while massaging her clit with my thumb.   
“Uunnhhh…” Franky squeals and her body shivers.  
“Damn, you are so fucking tight!” I continue playing inside her with the tip until she opens up to fit the size.  
Then as she requested, I slide in a few more inches with each stroke and fuck the shit outta her into the late hours of the night. After we both cum multiple times, I pull out, remove the strap and uncuff Franky.   
“How about we finish in the shower?” I suggest.  
Franky exhales sharply and smirks. “How about we just shower. After what you just did to me, I need time to regroup and regain my energy. I think I’ve had more orgasms today than I have ever had in my life.”  
“Okay, well you should shower by yourself. Cause I can’t promise I’ll be able to keep my hands or lips off you, baby,” I admit.  
“That’s fair enough. Just know that once I’ve rested up, I plan to reciprocate everything you’ve done to me.”  
“Music to my ears, baby.”


	12. Bridget’s Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if the sex scenes are too much for anyone. I had to get this part of the story out and I felt adding it all in one chapter would have made it too long. So, instead I broke it down into three separate parts.

Franky’s POV

I opened my eyes this morning unaware of where I was. I scanned the area and finally realized I was at Bridget’s house. It was further confirmed when I felt her stir behind me, and her hand was cradled around my waist. I place my hands over top of hers, then she awoke and kissed the back of my neck. We were still naked after our showers last night.   
“Good morning, sexy,” Gidget whispers into my ear.  
I turn facing her and kiss her lips. “Morning, beautiful.”  
“How ya feeling this morning?” Gidget asks.  
“Still a little exhausted…pussy’s sore, but also happy and satisfied,” I answer.  
Gidget places her soft hands on my face. “Glad you feel that way. So, what do you wanna do today?”  
“Right now, I wanna make you breakfast in bed. Do you have breakfast ingredients?”  
“Yes, I have eggs, turkey bacon, turkey sausage, strawberries, jam…everything you need. But Franky you don’t have to cook for me, baby. It’s your first day as a free woman. We can go out…”  
“Gidge, after what you did last night, it’s the least I can do.”  
“Okay, well, I’ma clean up while you do that. Make yourself at home. I dunno your actual size yet, but I laid a robe out for you on the chaise.”  
I get outta bed and grab the robe off the chaise. It is a little short for my height and I’m not feeling the hot purple color at all, but it’s comfortable, so it’ll work for now. As I tie the belt around my waist Gidget sits up in the bed and just stares at me.  
“You are such a girlie girl, I see,” I comment. “All the purple.” I laugh. “Must be your favorite color?”  
“It is.” Gidget tosses her pillow at me, I catch it and tosses it back at her.   
“Before I do anything else today, guess I better call my job and remind them that I’m taking a sick day,” Gidget says.  
“Bridget, you don’t have to do that. I don’t want you getting in trouble, cos of me,” I say.  
“I have sick days and vacation days stacked up that I’ve never used…”  
“And you wanna use them on me?” I was smitten. “Makes me feel special.” I lean onto the bed and kiss her lips again.   
“You are special, baby,” Gidget coos looking into my eyes.   
I stare back into her eyes and smack her arse with both hands, then pull her into me and hold her close and tight. “I could hold you like this forever, ya know?”  
No words are spoken, Gidget blushes and we stand there s gazing at each other for a while before I sigh lovingly, kiss her forehead, then her lips and finally release her. 

Bridget’s POV

“Beauty, brains, good in bed and can cook,” I compliment when Franky places the tray over my lap where I sat in bed.  
The tray was stacked with homemade banana waffles, strawberry jam and syrup, turkey bacon and a neatly folded three cheese omelet with salsa on top and a glass of red wine.  
Franky kisses my lips then bites down on hers. “Don’t you mean great in bed?”   
I picked up the bacon and bite into it, then smile at her. “Well, I haven’t had the chance to get acquainted with all your skills yet, baby.” I remind her after chewing my food.  
Franky nods and smirks. “Okay…I’ma go shower. You eat up cause you’re gonna need all your strength. And that’s a promise, Spunky.”  
I figured she’d take a long shower just as she did the night before. Which I understand being that she’s free and has unlimited access to hot water, bodywash, and shampoo. It gave me enough time to finish my breakfast, then bring out the final surprise. After I finished eating I took the tray into the kitchen and intended to clean up, but to my surprise Franky had everything spotless. It was cleaner than I’d ever had it.  
“God I’m in love with this woman,” I whisper myself.  
I return to the bedroom and pull out the bag from the lingerie store, then got dressed and laid across the bed with my head propped up on my hand and elbows. 

Franky’s POV

Gidget’s water pressure in her shower was high as hell, not like the low arse pressure at Wentworth and I was able to wash my hair and shower as long as I liked without the water getting cold or bitches rushing me. After my shower I dried my hair and body. I brushed my teeth and oiled my skin with the baby oil gel Bridget had set out for me the night before. When I stepped back into Bridget’s bedroom to get dressed, my eyes almost boggled out of my fucking head. Bridget laid there staring at me, dressed in red lingerie with the crotch out and matching red heels. I was instantly aroused, my pussy jumped and got wet. I walked over to the bed, grabbed her hand, and pulled her onto her feet. As I held her hand, I stood back and looked her over.   
“You look good as fuck.” I run my hand down her stomach and to the opening where her pussy was out. Then I slip two fingers inside her and push them in and out. I pull them out and bring them to my mouth and suck on em. “Mmm, I knew you tasted good,” I say.  
I move Gidge back over to the bed and pushed her down, then pull her to the edge. I grab one of her breasts and squeeze it hard as I kiss her and push her legs open with my knee. I move down and kiss her neck then suck on it as my hand roam over her abdomen and back up to her breasts.  
“Franky…slow…slow down,” Gidget begs.  
I stop my attack on her neck and breasts, then looking into her eyes. “Now it’s time for you to trust me.” I kiss her lips again, then kneel between her legs. I kiss her inner thigh softly and give it a little nibble.  
“Aahhha...” Gidget moans.  
I move to the other thigh, kiss it and give it a little nibble. I grab the vibrator that laid on the chaise behind the bed, finally my mouth travels to her center. I lick inside tasting her juices on my tongue.   
“Uunnnhhhh…Franky, shit!” Gidget squeals.  
I take her clit into my mouth and gently nibble on it causing her whole body to shiver. I decide to open her up before giving her the vibrator treatment. I suck two fingers into my mouth, getting them wet, then slowly insert them inside hitting her G-Spot harder with each stroke of my fingers.  
“Oh…oh…God, aahhhh!” Gidget screams and gyrates her hips on my fingers.  
Once her juices start oozing, I put the vibrator in my mouth, getting it wet, then lay over her in the missionary position, push her legs open wider, and insert the vibrator while staring into her blue eyes. I use one hand to slide the vibrator in and out of her.   
“Unnhhhhh…fuck!” she squeals louder.  
I push the vibrator halfway in her then pull it back out. I keep my eyes locked on her while I repeat this routine several times.  
“You like that, huh, Gidge?” I tease thrusting faster.  
Gidge nods and tears form in her eyes. As I feel her body start to quake, I stop and pull the vibrator out.  
“W…what the fuck…” Gidget stutters.  
I move back between her legs, raise one of her legs over my shoulder and take her clit into my mouth. Then I insert two fingers inside her and stroke hard and fast.  
“I…I…I’m cumming, F…Franky…shit!” Gidget cries.  
I stop briefly and look up at her. “Show don’t tell, beautiful.” I continue my assault on her pussy.   
Gidge works her crotch into my face and her body shakes harder. “Aahhha…God…Franky…Franky!” She shrieks and tries to close her legs, but I hold onto the one on my shoulder tighter and finger her even faster.  
“Frank…Franky…Franky!” Gidget sobs as juices squirt all over my face and hand.  
I keep sucking her clit and remove one finger as she rides out her orgasm. Keeping my finger inside her pussy, I release her leg and lean back over her looking into her eyes.  
“Didn’t know you were a squirter, Gidge.”  
Gidge breaths in and out, then smiles. “I didn’t know I was either. Shit, Franky, I’m in love with you.”  
“Of course, you are and with good reason,” I joke.


	13. Back To Reality

Franky’s POV

Four Days After Release

I awoke to soft kisses on my face, wrapped in my Gidget’s arms.  
“Good morning, baby,” she says kissing my lips.  
“Morning,” I respond then look down into her eyes. “Don’t start no shit we can’t finish.”  
Gidget giggles, I love seeing this side of her. Don’t get me wrong, I love the professional pitbull in a skirt side, too. But seeing her laugh and giggle so much with me really speaks volumes.   
“What do you mean that we can’t finish?” she quizzes.  
“Cos, as much as I’d love to lay here in your arms and make love to you all day. The real world is out there waiting for us, beautiful.” I remind.  
“Oh, yeah, you gotta see your parole officer today, right?” Gidget asks.  
I nod my head. “Yep and you gotta get back to work, Spunky. Don’t want you getting sacked again cos of me.”  
“You let me worry about that. What are you wearing to see your parole officer?”  
“Shit!” I smack my forehead. I hadn’t even thought about the fact that I didn’t have clothes or shoes except what I left Wentworth with. “Guess I didn’t have time to go shopping this weekend due to all the extracurricular activities I was entangled in.”  
Gidget laughs. “Yeah, I’ll gladly take the blame for that.”  
“Will you now?” I tickle her making her laugh louder.   
“Anyway, what time is your appointment?” Gidget asks between giggles.  
“Eleven. Why?”   
“If you leave right before the shops open. That gives you time to drop in and grab a few things,” Gidget suggests.  
I started thinking about everything I’d possibly need to do to appease the parole officer and stay out of Wentworth and became overwhelmed. All I could do was nod at Gidget’s statement and flash a fake smile.

Bridget’s POV 

I’ve known Franky long enough to assess her mood swings. Whenever she gets all quiet and gaze off into thin air there is always a reason behind it.   
“Hey, baby,” I state and hold her face in my hands. “Why’d you clam up on me like that?”  
Franky squints her eyes. “Did I?”  
“Yeah, you got quiet. Why? What’s wrong?”  
Franky wraps both arms around my waist and exhales sharply. “I’m scared as fuck, Gidge. It just hit me everything I gotta do now to not go back inside. What if I can’t…what if…”  
I kiss Franky pausing her sentence. “Look at me,” I instruct after breaking the kiss. She looks me deep into my eyes. “You are a very smart woman. You are brave, strong, and articulate. Not to mention sexy as all hell. You will kick ass at whatever you need to do and rise to the challenge,” I encourage.   
“You’re confident about that, are you, eh?” Franky’s smile livens up again.  
“Absolutely, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it. Matter of fact, how about you drive the Porsche and handle everything you need to do today.”  
“Nuh, Gidge, I can’t…” Franky starts.  
“Yeah, you can. I rented it for you, and I have it for a week. I want you to get around with no problems. And when I get off work today, I’ll have something warm and wet waiting for you.”  
Franky raises her brows and pats my arse. “Well, how can I say no to that?”  
“You can’t I guess,” I respond.

Franky’s POV 

I have to admit Gidget knows how to push my buttons yes, but she also knows how to bring me out of my funk and make me feel better. I spent another few minutes holding her and breathing in her scent, before finally releasing her so we could both get our day started.   
By the time I finished showering and getting dressed in the clothes I wore when I was released. The bedroom was empty. On the bed was a note, a keypad and a single key on a separate key ring. I picked up the note and read it:  
Had to head out for an early meeting. Sorry I didn’t get to say bye before leaving. Anyway, I left the keys to the Porsche and an extra key to the house. If you get back before me make yourself at home. Good luck today. You got this, kid! 😊  
About a half hour later, I was at the mall getting some clothes, shoes and other hygiene items that I’d need. I bought formal clothes, workout clothes, chill clothes, dress shoes, everyday shoes, and workout shoes. I also bought sleep wear to get out of having to wear Gidget’s fucking girlie arse colors.  
I completed my purchases then went into the bathroom inside the mall and changed into the Navy-Blue khakis, black low heel dress boots, a button-down blouse and a mini suede blazer, perfect for this time of year it was Mid- June which meant winter was just getting in good. I made sure my hair was hung neatly over my shoulders.

****

“Francesca Doyle,” I heard a female call my name.  
I look up from the magazine I was reading. It was the receptionist that I’d signed in with earlier at my parole officer’s office. I stood to greet her, extending my hand with a smile.   
“I’m Francesca Doyle,” I say.  
“Follow me.” She ignores my hand and is very short with her words.  
She quietly escorts me to an office with a shut door. On the glass is a name that read: Harper Curry, Parole Officer.  
“Come in,” the voice calls from behind the door.   
The slightly uptight receptionist opens the glass door. “Francesca Doyle as requested.”  
“Thank you, Stacie, I got it from here.” Harper Curry is about forty something, probably one or two inches shorter than me, with brown hair, grey eyes and beautiful caramel skin. “Francesca, please come in and have a seat and shut the door.”  
I do as instructed and keep clear eye contact with her the entire time.  
“So, before we begin how have you been settling since your release?” Ms. Curry asks.  
My mind quickly flashes to all the things Bridget and I have done over the past few days, my heart warms and my pussy tingles. “Pretty well, honestly.”  
“So, I take it the accommodations we arranged before your release is up to pretty good standards?”  
She’s referring to the one-bedroom apartment we discussed and agreed upon during our conversation before I was released. I hadn’t even seen the place yet but knew better than to tell her that.  
“Yeah, it’ll be better once I have it furnished to my liking, ya know,” I answer.  
“I do indeed. If you need assistance with that don’t hesitate to ask,” Curry offers, and I nod. “Now on to business. You served six years of your sentence meaning you will complete the next two years on parole. We are here today to go over the guidelines and set up coping systems if needed so that you avoid breaching parole and remain a free woman.”  
“I understand,” I reply.  
“Okay, then let’s proceed. The conditions of parole are as followed,” Ms. Curry says.  
I sit straight up in the chair and give Ms. Curry my full attention.   
“First and most important reporting to me as scheduled and keeping all our appointments whether here or at your fixed address is mandatory and no excuses will be accepted. You must have a permanent living arrangement which we already worked out. You must find reliable and substantial employment as soon as possible. Until you find employment you must be diligently searching for employment and keeping me up to date with every application and interview. You must not conceal any weapons that may cause severe body harm. Random searches of your residence will be conducted to assure you are following all guidelines. During these searches you must be present. Curfew is at eleven not a second later. You must call me every night when you get in to let me know you are abiding by the curfew. You have no history of alcoholism or addiction, so mandatory piss tests are not part of your parole conditions. However, if for some reason that information changes and I suspect you have indulged in alcohol or illegal substances you will be order to take a piss and failing said piss test could be a breach of your parole…”  
“No plans of becoming an alcoholic or addict, Ms. Curry,” I interject.  
“Good! Moving on since you do have a history of distributing illegal substances before your sentence and during your sentence. If you are caught with any illegal substances, around anyone who uses or distributes illegal substances or in attendance at any events where illegal substances are present that will be a breach of your parole and you will be sent back to Wentworth. You will also have to conduct community services hours and I have found the perfect task for you as a peer worker at Melbourne Recreation Centre. Teaching at risk young girls…”  
“So, I get to be a babysitter to loudmouth, hormonal teenagers.” I interrupt to make sure.  
“Don’t look at it that way. After what you’ve been through. You could be the change in these girls lives that they need.”   
“Whatever.” I shrug. “Anything else?”  
“Yes, last and definitely not least. This probably should have been stated first but I digress. For no reason are you to have any contact with the victim of your serious assault charge Michael Pennisi. Is that understood or do we need to go over everything again?  
I shake my head. “No, I got it loud and clear.”  
“Okay and don’t worry you will get a copy in full detail of all these conditions before you leave. Now let’s talk employment.”

Bridget’s POV 

“Thank you for meeting me at such short notice, Bridget.” Vera and I sit in the Governor’s office at Wentworth.  
It was nice seeing her behind the desk dressed in the Governor’s jacket with the gold crown on both shoulders. After the fire and Joan Ferguson’s downfall, Vera was appointed the governor’s position by all collective members of the board. However, why I was here today was an interesting question.  
“You called I came. After all I owed you for getting me in to see Franky during that hearing fiasco,” I state.  
“How is Franky? Have you seen or heard from her since her release?”   
“She called to thank me for my help and let me know she’s settling in okay.” I couldn’t tell Vera that Franky’s been laid up at my house since her release and we’ve been fucking every day sometimes all day since.  
“That’s good to know. Hopefully, she stays outta trouble,” Vera replies.  
I just smirk and nod at Vera’s comment.  
“I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you?” Vera asks.  
“Yes.”  
“I know things ended very rocky for you here, Bridget. I was wrong for the way I treated you and Franky. Ferguson had a hold over me and I regret a lot of things that I did back then. And that is why I put it to the board to have you reinstated here as the Forensic Psychologist permanently or at least as long as I’m governor.”  
“So, you want me to come back?” I was confused.  
“Yes, and so does the board. So much so, that if you do come back, they’ve agreed to raise your salary double what you were making before.”  
I cross my legs and just stare at her.  
“Of course, there is no pressure. After everything I won’t be upset if you say no. Just take a day or two and consider it.”  
“I’ll think about it, but I won’t make any promises. Why the sudden change if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“I think you are good for the women. They need someone like you around here mediating between them.”  
“Understood, like I said I’ll think about it.”

Franky’s POV

After leaving the meeting with my parole officer. I went to the phone company and bought me a smartphone then I spent the next few hours going from law firm and legal relief businesses to the next filling out applications. Every time I filled out an application or did an interview, I had to jot it down on the job search form my parole officer gave me. The next thing I did was head over to the rental office of my apartment to pick up my keys and check the place out.   
When I entered the Imperial Complex Rental Office. The bloke behind the desk eyes me strangely. He’s an older bloke with salt and pepper hair and beady brown eyes.  
“Can I help you?” His voice was husky not in a sexy way but like he’s spent his whole life smoking menthols every fucking day.   
“I’m Francesca Doyle here to pick up my keys,” I respond.  
“Oh, yeah, I’ve been expecting you. As I explained on the phone, I usually don’t rent to former criminals especially ones known for violence. I’m doing this as a solid to Harper. But if there are any problems you will be out on your arse. Am I making myself clear?” the landlord served.  
“Clear, no worries mate,” I say. I already expect people to judge me based on my past criminal behavior it was no shock.   
“Everyone calls me, Mr. Blaine. No dude, man, mate or any other pet names your generation is used to using.”  
“Got it. Can I get them keys now?” I had to inhale and exhale to keep my anger from rising.   
I was so happy he didn’t say jack shit else as he handed me my keys and the lease to read. I read over the lease, sign it, and hand him the money order I’d gotten earlier to pay six-months rent upfront.  
“Nice doing business with you, Francesca.”  
“You can call me, Franky,” I correct.  
Mr. Blaine sucks his teeth and rolls his beady eyes. “Young people never fuckin’ listen.”  
I don’t respond I just snatch the keys and my printed copy of the lease off the counter then turn and walk out. My apartment E17 was on the third floor of the complex. I was thankful the complex had an elevator. Although normally I would have gladly taken the stairs, but I was pressed for time. When I got to the 3rd floor the halls were deserted not surprising since it was midday, and most people were at work or school. When I entered my apartment, I was surprised by how big it was for a one bedroom. The living room and kitchen alone was bigger than the entire H-2 unit at Wentworth. It has a gray carpet in the living room, hardwood, shiny floors in the kitchen, all stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, a two door fridge, a dishwasher, dual sinks and just the right amount of cabinet space.   
The master bedroom is large and spacious and has one bathroom adjacent to it. My bathroom has a tub, and shower head on the wall, that could be pulled down and used as s hand-held sprayer. I turn it on to check the water pressure that was up to par, I flush the toilet to check the plumbing. I was thankful I wasn’t in some dump or hole in the wall spot. I went from room to room making mental notes of what was needed and taking pictures with my phone to show Gidget. Then I left and headed for the Melbourne Recreation Centre where I was scheduled to start my community services hours today.

****

“You’re that lady who fucked that guy’s face up on the telly, right?” one of the smart mouth teen girls asks.  
There were thirteen girls in total it was my duty as part of my community service to teach them self-defense, morals, standards, self-esteem and self-restraint and control, along with self-love and self-worth. As if I wasn’t still trying to figure all that shit out for myself, right now.   
“First of all, there’s no swearing during my classes is that understood?” I look around at all of them flashing my famed do not fuck with me smile and face. Each girl nods. Then I continue, “To answer your question. Yes, that was me.”  
“Cool,” the girl who’d asked the question said with stars in her eyes.  
“Awesome,” another girl added.  
“Fucking insane,” a third girl states.  
“What did I say about swearing?” I remind them. “And let me real clear and I want all you of you to hear me. There is nothing cool, awesome, or glamourous about being locked up. It consumes your life in the ways you can’t even begin to imagine. Every day you lose a part of yourself…your soul…your humanity. Now let’s get this class started. We will start with some basic self-defense routines first.”  
After my class ends the director approaches me with a smile on her face. She’s a blonde haired, grey, white lady in her mid-forties.  
“Francesca Doyle,” she says. “I’m your community service director Leslie Reid as well as the director and manager here at the Rec.”  
“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Reid.” I say.  
“Leslie will be fine, thanks,” she corrects.  
That’s a first for today, I think I might like this little arrangement after all.  
“What you said to the girls was really good advice and something they needed to hear.”  
“I was just being honest,” I reply.  
“Have you ever thought about being a mentor?”  
“Not really, not on the grand scheme of things. Actually, I never really thought I was the type of girl to be mentoring anyone,” I admit.  
“After what I’ve seen today, you are the perfect type of woman that qualifies to be a mentor. You’ve lived the life these kids are partaking in, and you’ve dealt with the consequences of what happens when you have no one guiding you down the right path. They could really use your guidance, Francesca.”   
“Call me, Franky, please.”  
“Okay, Franky, I’m serious these young girls need you, especially Ness.”  
“Oh, yeah, that one there seems like a handful.”  
“She’s a good kid, but I fear that if she doesn’t straighten up, she’s just one bad decision or fight away from being in juvy or worse.”  
“I’ll think about it and get back to you tomorrow.”  
“That’s all I ask.” Leslie shakes my hand.  
So, it’s fair to say my first day of community service went well. After leaving the Rec Centre I headed to the market. It was a like a breath of fresh air being able to stroll through the aisles looking at all the fresh fruit and veggies, smell the aroma of the fresh baked bread, cookies and other desserts.   
“Damn it’s good to be out,” I say picking up a loaf of Texas Toast, putting it to my nose and inhaling the scent.  
“Must really missed that smell, eh?” a male voice booms behind me.  
I turned to see a bloke dressed in khakis, dress shoes, and Marilyn Monroe graphic photo designed long sleeve sweater.  
“That’s a daring ensemble,” I joked giving him the once over.  
“Not really much for making fashion statements,” he replies. “I didn’t come over here to chat about clothes. You’re Franky Doyle, aren’t ya?”  
“And what’s it to you?”  
“You damn sure have the perfect face for T.V. I know they miss you,” he says. “Ever thought about doing radio?”  
I raise a brow and stare at him like he’s crazy. “Excuse me?”  
“Lance Mackey, I own 99.7 F.M. radio station. I would love to have you on my show. To discuss life and survival on the insides. Then we can discuss a possible job opportunity.”  
“What kinda opportunity? I just got out but I’m no dummy.”  
“I can see that.”   
“Basically, I have been debating about starting this nightly segment that’s strictly centered around people who’ve been in prison. Or have loved ones in prison and assistance coping. I believe someone with your experience would be the perfect host for that.” The man goes into his pocket, pulls out his wallet and hands me a business card. “Take a day or two to think about it. When you’ve made your decision call me.”’  
I look at the card and nod.  
“Okay, I’ll let you get back to your bread, enjoy.”  
I put the card in my back pocket, then put the loaf of Texas toast in the cart. Then I head over to the meats and pick out four of the best sirloin steaks they have. To complete my shopping list I get steak sauce with Merlot wine in it, white potatoes, white and yellow onions, green, red, yellow and orange peppers, fresh garlic, seasonings, yellow rice, fresh asparagus, and a triple chocolate cake and French vanilla ice cream and a bottle of Shiraz red wine, Gidget’s favorite. I decide it’s best to head to the counter before I think of something else to buy. Before heading home, I make one final stop at the Farmer’s Market but not for fruits or veggies. It was my intention to buy Gidget a bouquet of flowers, but when I got there and saw all the different assortments, I was lost.  
“You look like you could use some help,” a female voice says from behind her as I look from one flower arrangement to the next confused as hell. I turn to face the voice, she is a short older woman, about five-five possibly, white, with brunette hair and you can clearly see the grey specks coming in. Her brown eyes look at the flowers and light up. “Yes, didn’t know there was so many to choose from,” I admit.  
“Anything particular you’re looking for?” the lady asks.  
“Just wanted to get something nice for my girl,” I respond.  
“What does she like?”  
“Not sure this is my first-time buying flowers…ever.”  
“Okay, is there a particular color you had in mind?”  
“Well, her favorite color is purple.”  
“I have the perfect arrangement for that.” She smiles.

Bridget POV 

After leaving my meeting with Vera, I had only one client to see today. That two-hour session flew by quickly, then I head to the market and straight home. I wanted to make a special meal for Franky since we really hadn’t eaten much beside take out food in the past four days. I was midway through meal prep when I heard the keys in the door.  
“Heya,” she says looking directly at me.  
She has grocery bags in one hand and flowers in the other. She walks over to me, places the bags on the opposite empty counter and kiss my lips. “I’m not that keen on floral arrangements, but the lady at the farmer’s market said you’d like these.”  
“Aw, Franky, they are gorgeous baby. I love em.” I put the bouquet to my nose and smell them.  
They were an assortment of white roses and different varieties of purple flowers, including the purple balloon flower one of my favorites. As I am smelling the flowers, Franky wraps her arms around my waist from behind me and kiss the nape of my neck.  
“Um, you said you’d have something wet and warm waiting for me remember,” she breathes into my ear.  
“Yes, but I wanted to make you a proper meal first,” I say and reach up touching her face.  
She slowly strokes her fingers down each side of my stomach, causing my entire body to shiver. “What you cooking, Gidge?” she asks holding me.  
“Filet Mignon, Cheesy scalloped potatoes, steamed Brussel sprouts and garlic butter mushrooms.”  
“That’s crazy, I was gonna cook sirloin steak for you.”   
“I guess great minds do really think alike.” I smile.  
“Apparently! Damn I almost forgot.” Franky releases me, turns back to the bags, and removes the items. “I bought dessert, ice cream and wine, too.”  
“Good, that will be a great contribution to the meal because I forgot the dessert and the bottle of Shiraz, we opened a few days ago is almost gone.”  
As we sit down at the table and start eating, I consider this the best time to get into the details of our day.   
“How was your day, babe?” I ask.  
“Eventful,” Franky simply answers cutting into her medium rare filet mignon.  
“Meaning?” I stare at her.  
“I have a long list of shit to do for my parole. I put in about ten applications today and got the same feedback. The whole we’ll call you if we’re interested bullshit. Oh, and you’ll love this, I have to do community service at the Rec Centre for a bunch of delinquent teenage girls. The director also asked me to mentor one of the girls.”  
“Aw, Franky that’s an amazing opportunity.” I smile proudly.  
“More like one hell of a responsibility, Gidge,” she adds.  
“Well, you did say that you wanted to give back to kids and women. Now’s your chance.”  
“True,” Franky agrees. “I also ran into this guy who owns a radio station. He wants me to come in for an interview and possibly a job opportunity.”  
“Baby, that’s great.” I lean over and plant kisses on her lips. “Are you going to do it?”  
“I told him I’d think about it,” Franky answers reminding me of my news.  
“That seems to be the theme for today. Vera asked me to come back to Wentworth.” I look at Franky trying to get a clear visual of her reaction. As I figured her eyes grew wide and she cocks her neck to the side.  
“Really, that’s…that’s unexpected,” she says. “What did you tell her?”  
“I told her I’d think about it.”  
We both laugh a little.  
“Well, looks like we both have major things to consider then, eh.” Franky reaches over and grabs my hand. “And I know the perfect thing to help us get our minds rights.”  
“Is that right?” I ask looking directly into her eyes.  
“That’s right. Now let’s finish this food, cause I’m ready for dessert and I don’t mean the cake or the ice cream. On second thought, the ice cream may come in handy.”  
“You’re so bad, Francesca Doyle.”  
Franky bites her bottom lip and wink at me, she knows it drives me crazy when she does that.


	14. Making It Official

Bridget’s POV

My pussy tingles, my legs shake and my body shivers. I open my eyes and find out exactly why. “Oohhh…Franky…what…what are you doing?” I moan as Franky devours my clit in her mouth and suck on it. A great pleasure to wake up to. I grab a handful of her dark hair and run my fingers through it. “Move…move in with me,” I moan out.  
Franky pauses her tongue lashing and finger stroking but keeps two fingers inside me as she looks up into my face. “What?” she asks. “Did you say move in with you?”  
I nod. “Yes, move in with me.”  
Franky starts to take her fingers out of me, but I clench my legs closed tight. “Don’t stop, we can talk about it after.”  
“Is that right?” She blushes and travels back under the covers and pry my legs back open.

****

“You serious about this moving in thing?” Franky asks after making me have two orgasms back to back.  
“Yes, baby I am. I don’t say anything I don’t mean. You should know that by now, love,” I respond.  
“Gidge, it seems a little sudden,” Franky replies.  
“More sudden than your face and tongue buried between my thighs every morning?” I question. “It’s not like we just met at some fucking club, came back here had a one-night stand and now I’m asking you to move in with me.”  
Franky shrugs. “Well, shit when you put it like that I can’t argue. But I can’t say yes, right now either.”  
This hurts my feelings for a second. “Babe, what’s wrong? It sounds like you don’t wanna move in with me,” I say sadly. “Is this just some game to you? Some I fuck you, you fuck me and that’s the end of it bullshit?” I knew I was way wrong, but I was in my feelings.

Franky’s POV

“Why would you say that?” I release Gidget out of my hold and get out of bed. “You know what fuck you for even thinking that shit!” I storm off.  
As I step out of my pajamas and turn on the shower, I feel her hands wrap around my waist.  
“Franky, that’s not what I meant,” Gidget says softly. “Will you look at me please?”  
Lucky for her I have a soft spot for her arse and that sexy voice of hers. I turn to face her. “Sorry, for saying fuck you. I’m still getting this anger shit under control.”  
“I know that’s why I came after you,” Gidget admits and holds my face in her hands. I love it when she does that. “I didn’t mean to imply that you were using me or anything like that.”  
“I know, Gidge. Let me sort some shit out and I’ll have an answer for you later.”  
Gidget smiles from cheek to cheek and kisses my lips softly.  
“Now piss off so I can shower, unless you wanna join me.” I grab her arse and stare into her eyes.  
“Nuh.” Gidget shakes her head. “If that happens, I’ll never get outta here.”  
Gidget turns to leave the bathroom and I smack her arse one last time while biting my lips. “I’ll always want you. Just keep that in the front and back of that beautiful mind of yours.”  
I spend the first few hours of my day filling out employment applications. After running out of legal companies, I go to some temp agencies and put in applications. Then I head to the Rec Centre just in time for my class to start.   
“Who remembers the technique I showed you yesterday?” I ask. Several of the girls raise their hands. “Who wants to be my first volunteer to demonstrate?”  
I learned the girl who’d asked about Mike Pennisi and said it was cool that I burned him, her name is Vanessa, but everyone calls her Ness. I wasn’t surprised that she was the first one to raise her hand. I smirk and motion for her to come up to the center of the room.  
“How’d I know you’d be the first one?” I said. “Let’s get started.”  
Ness comes up, I can’t help noticing how much she reminds me of myself as a teenager. Punk rock clothes, dark hair, straight and a bit messy, with added earrings and a nose ring. “Ready to show me what you got, kiddo?”  
“I’m not a kid and I’m always ready,” she replies arrogantly.  
“Okay, not a kid…Ness, we’re gonna start with the few basic routines that I showed you yesterday.” I turn to the remaining girls. “Keep in mind as I stated yesterday, even though these techniques look pretty simple, they can cause some serious damage if carried out correctly.”  
Ness and I show the girls the technique I showed them yesterday. Ness grabs my arms, then I raise my left leg and knee her crotch, while at the same time using my right elbow to pin her neck back. Then I allow her to do the same to me to assure that the girls are paying attention.   
“Now that is one way to get someone off you,” I say to the group. “Who wants to be my next volunteer?” Another girl raises her hand. “Good job, Ness. Have a seat.” I motion for the other girl to come. “What’s your name, kiddo?”  
“Yadri, everyone calls me Dri or Ya-Ya.” Yadri looks Spanish or black or both, her hair is black, long, curly, and pulled back into a ponytail and her dark brown eyes are innocent, but I can tell she can be a handful if provoked.   
“Which do you prefer?” I ask.   
“Ya-Ya,” she states.  
“Okay, Ya-Ya. We are going to show them the second way to get someone off you.”  
“Okay.” She agrees.  
Ya-Ya stands straight and I try to attack her from behind. She grabs one of my arms and spins me around, throwing me on the floor.  
“Good job,” I compliment. “Did you all get that?” The girls nod. “Good remember what I said. These techniques can be very painful to the victim. They are used as a main source of self-defense only. Not if you’re trying to be a showoff or a hothead. Always think before you act and use your best judgment that could be the difference between staying free or going to prison for a serious assault or attempted murder charge.” I expect someone to question my statement and I was right.  
“What makes you an expert?” Ness asks.  
I eye Vanessa sternly. “Six years in a maximum-security prison makes me an expert. Had someone told me six years ago or even ten years ago what I’m telling you all now. It would have kept me outta a lot of trouble. I’d be living my best life with a career in entertainment or legal relief. Instead, I am twenty-eight years old, trying to figure out what I’m going to do with the rest of my life. Even with me being a free woman, I’m still on lockdown and every decision I make has to be reported and approved by my parole officer. So, keep that in mind next time you feel like questioning me or doing something stupid.

Bridget’s POV

I thought about Franky’s outburst earlier as I sit in the Governor’s office waiting for Vera. At the same time, I was on the phone with my younger brother Brett who’d done time at Walford five years ago for car boosting and possession.  
“Just keep in mind that she may be scared, Bridge. She has been institutionalized for so long even stemming back to her childhood. This is all new for her,” Brett explains.  
“I get that, but she knows I’ll never hurt her, Brett. At least she should by now,” I explain in a low tone.  
“Just give her time to sort things out and be patient,” Brett suggests.  
I hear someone at the closed Governor’s door and decided no one should hear my conversation. “Brett, I’ll call you back. Thank you for the advice.” I hang up as Vera enters the office.  
“Bridget, thank you for returning so soon.” Vera smiles brightly and sits behind the desk. “So, have you thought about my offer?”  
“Yes, I have. But if I come back, Vera, I can’t do so without being totally honest,” I confess. I wasn’t sure if I’d take this route, but I realize if I want Franky to take what we have serious I have to do the same.  
“Bridget whatever it is I’m sure we can work around it,” Vera responds.  
“Well, I lied to you yesterday when I said I haven’t seen Franky.”  
“I figured as much.” Vera eyes me sternly. “The rumors were true, weren’t they?”  
I nod. “I’m in love with her, Vera. And she’s in love with me. It’s not something either of us planned, it just happened. We had no control over it,” I admit smiling just thinking about Franky.  
Vera gets out of her seat, walks around the desk and stands before me. “I kind of knew that before you left, and the rumors didn’t do any good hiding that fact. But what about the parole board, Bridget? If they find out while Franky’s still on parole, they’ll question every recommendation you make going forward.”  
“I have thought about that since I fell in love with Franky. Hopefully, they’ll take into consideration that this was a one-time occurrence I had no control over. And if they do find out hopefully, Franky will be off parole by that time. At any rate, I can’t push her to the back of the closet like some dirty little secret that I’m ashamed of,” I explain. “That is why I couldn’t come back without telling you.”  
Vera exhales deeply. “Okay, your secret’s safe with me and if you’re worried about the job offer don’t be, I still want you to come back. The women need you and to allow your personal situation to interfere with that would be selfish on my part.”  
“Okay, I’ll take that offer and I appreciate your understanding, Vera. I’m grateful for Franky, too.”  
Vera and I shake hands to seal the agreement. I feel like a weight has been lifted. Now I can do my job at Wentworth without worrying about rumors or repercussions of my relationship with Franky interfering with my job. 

Franky’s POV

After dismissing the kids from my class, I make my way to Leslie’s office. She’s on the phone, so I knock on the door and wait. She motions with her finger for me to come inside. I go into the office and take a seat.   
“Franky,” Leslie says ending her call.  
“I’ve decided to take you up on that mentoring offer,” I state.  
“Good, good, because I was just on the phone with Mrs. Curry telling her how well you’re doing. We’ve decided to add mentoring as part of your community service hours.”  
“So, you knew I was gonna say yes, eh?” I smile at her.  
“I had a feeling you would. You know, Franky, you are a better person than you give yourself credit for. I saw that yesterday that’s why I offered the mentoring task to you. And I have no doubt that you’re gonna kick ass at it.”  
“I appreciate the compliment, Leslie. I believe my girlfriend…I think she’s my girlfriend.” I laugh a little. “Anyway, she told me something similar once.”  
“She’s right. And how do you not know if she’s your girlfriend or not?” Leslie asks.  
This is a shock wasn’t aware that we could share personal information. “Well, it’s only been a couple of days and things are complicated  
“Well, uncomplicate it. Franky, I know you don’t know me yet, but trust me if you have someone that loves you and you love them. Go for it, no regrets. I didn’t realize until it was too late how important my last relationship was. He’s married now to some young princess type enjoying life in the U.K. while I’m here going through one fucked up date after the next. So, you grab ahold of your girlfriend, hold her as tight as you can, and don’t let go.”  
I didn’t know what to think, I’d never had anyone tell me that before. Shit, I’ve never been in love like this before either. So, I nod and smile at Leslie.  
“I know the fellas must be crazy knowing that a beautiful woman like you is spoken for by another woman.” Leslie laughs.  
“They’ll get over it,” I say and laugh.  
“See you tomorrow, Franky.”  
After leaving the Rec Centre I head straight to the radio station.  
“Ninety-nine point seven F.M., we’re here with Franky Doyle. Ex-reality star, former Prisoner,” Lance Mackey introduces.  
“Wooo!” I say and blush feeling right at home.  
“The low down is you was the baddest bitch in Wentworth. And I’m definitely getting that vibe now,” Lance says licking his lips.  
“Our phrase is top dog. And yes, I was a bad bitch, no denying it. But there were badder bitches than me.” I instantly think about Red.  
“So, you took a wok of hot oil and tossed it into that chef guy’s face. You know they call him Scarface now,” Lance says.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t talk about that. I thought I was here to discuss survival on the inside,” I reply.  
“Okay, if I was to ever go down. What should I expect?” Lance smiles.  
“It’s all about power. Who’s got it and who wants it. If you got it, what are you willing to do to keep it? What parts of yourself will you shut down to stay on top? If you want it, what are you willing to do to get it? If you had to would you be willing to kill someone? Because the top dog at Wentworth now did just that, not once but twice. And that is why I crowned her the baddest Queen to ever step foot into Wentworth.”  
I answer a few more questions then take a few calls from listeners. Once the interview is over, we step into the main lobby of the station.   
“So, about that job offer?” I start the conversation.  
“You actually want the job?” Lance asks sounding surprised.  
“Depends on the timing and the pay rate,” I answer.  
“The time slot will be from six p.m. to eight p.m. The pay rate will be eighteen dollars an hour. I know it’s not much but…”  
I cut him off. “It’s more than what I’m making now, and it will help appease my parole officer until I find something more dependable. Let me be clear this can only be temporary. I have goals larger than this, no offense.”  
“None taken. Shall we go fill out the paperwork?” Lance stands to shake my hand.  
I stand to shake his hand and follow him to his office.

Bridget’s POV

After leaving Wentworth, I went to my main office for a few sessions, then as I was leaving for the day, I turn on the radio and hear my love’s voice. It immediately brings a smile to my face. The segment I catch is a conversation between Franky and a male listener who called in.  
“Franky Doyle, I loved you on that show,” the male caller says.  
“Thank you,” Franky responds. I can tell she’s smiling.  
“I still watch rerun episodes on the net,” the caller continues. “I would love the opportunity to know you on a personal level.  
“I’m flattered, but no can do, mate.” Franky laughs. “I don’t eat sausage. I’ma vagatarian and more importantly than that, I’m happily involved.”  
Hearing Franky say she was happily involved was music to my ears. It makes me blush so hard. I’m thrilled when I see the Porsche in the driveway. I wasn’t sure how long she’s been home, but I hear music as I approach the front door.   
“What’s all this?” I ask when I enter the house and see Franky leaning on the back of the couch holding a bottle of massage oil.

Franky’s POV

I extend my free hand to Gidget, she walks into my arms and holds my face.  
“I heard you on the radio today,” she says blushing.  
“All that chick on chick talk turned you on, didn’t it?” I snap her white blouse open and caress her stomach softly.  
“It did indeed.” Gidget kisses my lips.  
“Come here.” I break the kiss, take her hand, and guide her into the bedroom.  
That is where I have oldies but goodies slow music playing and candles lit.   
“Take off your clothes,” I instruct.  
Gidget does with no questions asked.   
“Now lay on the bed on your stomach.”  
Again, she does no questions asked. I straddled her back, pressing my knees into the mattress, and open the massage oil. I squeeze drops onto her shoulder and the middle of her back. I kiss her neck as my hands start slowly massaging her shoulder. As I’m massaging her, I lean up and whisper into her ear.  
“Sorry about this morning, Gidge.”  
Before Gidget can respond I stroll back down and kiss her shoulders softly, then I massage her back midway, further down and back up to her shoulders, then down to her arse. I take my time massaging her cheeks.  
A soft moan escapes her lips. “Um…Franky!”   
I bite her arse a little then slide down and stick my tongue into her box.  
“Shit…Franky,” Gidget moans louder.  
I gently pull her to the edge of the bed and slip two fingers inside her, while my other hand continues massaging her lower back. Then I kiss her lower back as my fingers plunge into her juices repeatedly causing her body to shiver and her walls to tighten around my fingers.

****

“You keep this up, baby. You’re gonna make me addicted,” Gidget comments out of breath once I successfully make her have four orgasms.   
“Shit, make you addicted?” I repeat sarcastically.   
“You know what I mean.” Gidget giggles.  
“Look, Gidge, I thought about our conversation. Someone told me today if I love someone and they love me, to grab ahold of them and hold on tight.”  
“So, you love me?” Gidget’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree.  
“I do very much,” I admit. “But I’ve never had this before, you know that. It's not that I don’t wanna move in with you. I’m scared as fuck Bridget that if I do it’ll fuck up what we have, and I’ll lose you.”  
“You’re not going to lose me, Franky. I know you still have things to sort out, I’d be naïve to think otherwise. But you don’t have to work through it alone. Being a couple and being in love is about working through our issues together.”   
“I may not always be easy to deal with. Like this morning, I’m still learning to control my anger, ya know.”  
Gidget cradles my face in her hands and kisses my nose then lips. “Nothing worth having in life is ever easy and you Francesca Doyle are worth every bit of effort and then some.”  
All I can do is blush.   
“There’s them dimples I love so much,” Gidget compliments.  
“So, what does this officially make us? Girlfriends, playmates, partners?” I ask.  
“I prefer the term lovers,” Gidge addresses.  
“Lovers, I like the sound of that.” I press my nose against Gidget’s nose and smile, then kiss her. “I’ll do it, I’ll move in with you. But what about your job and the parole board? That is my biggest worry.”  
“I told Vera about us today and my supervisor at the main office has been briefed already. So, my jobs are secured. And we don’t have to tell the parole board. You’ll still have a fully furnished apartment for their home visits and if anyone gets suspicious. I think long as you follow the guidelines accordingly, you’ll be fine…we’ll be fine.”  
“You’ve really thought this through, eh?” I’m impressed.  
“Of course, as I do everything else in life.”  
“Well, guess we’re truly official now, lover.” I kiss Gidget deeply and close my eyes enjoying every second of our encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end this story and start a new one titled Where We Belong based on Franky and Bridget’s life coping further into the relationship and the other drama they will face or should I continue the story from here?


End file.
